


Uczciwa wymiana

by Mooramo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gay, Humor, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Soul change, Soulmates
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooramo/pseuds/Mooramo
Summary: Nastaje kolejny ranek. Słońce ponownie wschodzi, kac rozprawia się w niedobitkami, a Jaskier i Geralt spędzają noc, tak jak lubią najbardziej. Jak wielkie jest ich zdziwienie, gdy budzą się w ciałach, których nie znają, a cała sytuacja nie okazuje się być nocną marą. Dwaj przyjaciele zostają wystawieni na próbę, której trudno będzie podołać, bez pomocy drugiego. Tak samo jak rozwikłać zagadkę dotyczącą zamiany ciał oraz dowiedzieć się - jak to wszystko odkręcić?!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Chyba nie istnieje uczucie gorsze niż suchość w ustach na porannym kacu. Wysuszony na wiór język, gorzki posmak i wspomnienie alkoholu, które teraz przyprawia o mdłości, choć wczoraj zabiłbyś za dolewkę chmielowego nektaru. 

To właśnie czuł Geralt. Promienie intensywnie świeciły wprost w jego zamknięte powieki, jakby chciały się wedrzeć między rzęsy i zbudzić go w najmniej przyjemny z możliwych sposobów. Pokręcił swędzącym nosem i chciał przewrócić się na drugi bok, żeby tylko nie czuć w oczach przeklętego, rażącego światła. Źle wymierzył siły na zamiary. Zwykle, żeby ruszyć zmęczone, umięśnione cielsko wkładał w ruch więcej energii. Teraz, za duża intensywność rzuciła jego ciałem, które o zgrozo w ogóle nie bolało. No może prócz dolegliwości kac szkarady. 

O ile pamięć go nie zawodziła, a ją miał raczej dobrą, mimo przeżartych "mózgowych spoiw" eliksirami, to trzy dni temu stoczył walkę sam na sam z gryfem królewskim. I istnieje większa szansa na to, że mógłby być teraz martwy, niż absolutnie nieobolały. Wczorajszy dzień, to zszargane nerwy przez Jaskra. Muzyk napatoczył się niedaleko miejskiego burdelu i nie sposób było go od siebie odczepić. Calutki dzień powtarzał, że muszą wstąpić do niego, to pokaże mu coś zapierającego dech w piersiach. 

Geralt wolał pozostać wiedźminem z oddechem w piersiach i zdrowymi nerwami. Na koniec dnia oczywiście potyczki przerodziły się w kłótnię, a potem jego pamięć urywała się nagle i niespodziewanie. Nie pamiętał nawet, gdzie podział się bard i jak skończyła się ich zajadła dyskusja. 

Ktoś jęknął obok. Z pewnością głos należał do kobiety. Niezamierzenie uderzył ją łokciem w okolice skroni, podczas gwałtownej ucieczki przed porannym słońcem. 

\- Uważaj, co wyprawiasz? - wymruczała sennie. 

Geralt leniwie otworzył powieki. Skrzywił się na widok kobiety. Nie dlatego, że była nieurodziwa, ale zupełnie nie w jego guście. Nagie piersi wielkości wczesnych jabłek i przystrzyżone na krótko włosy w kolorze buraka nie działały na jego męskie emocje. Dziwił się, że trafił do łoża z właśnie taką kobietą. Mocny alkohol kompletnie wypaczył jego gust. 

Nie odpowiedział, tylko zamknął oczy. Ważne, że jego potrzeby zostały zaspokojone, zawsze mógł trafić na wyjątkowo paskudną szkaradę pokroju Dijkstry. Wzdrygnął się, czując na policzku ciepłą dłoń, którą odepchnął bez słowa.

Od kiedy to kobiety bawiły się w czułości z wiedźminem? Zazwyczaj kończyło się na zaszczyceniu go kilkoma słowami - głównie kwotą do zapłaty za usługę, co najwyżej proponowały kolejne spotkanie i roznegliżowane paradowały przed nim, pod maską wyuzdania, ukrywając strach i obrzydzenie do wiedźmińskiego fachu. 

Nie interesowało go to, nie oczekiwał czułości. Od nikogo. 

\- Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz? Wczoraj byłeś taki ciepły i wrażliwy. 

Chyba się przesłyszał. O kim ona w ogóle mówiła? Zmarszczył brwi, aż do bólu. Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, czując go przy tak niewinnym geście, ale to akurat tłumaczył kacem. "Ciepła i wrażliwości" nie wytłumaczy żadna ilość trunków. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mu się zniewieścieć, to na pewno nie przy obcej kobiecie na jedną noc. Tylko Yen potrafiła go rozmiękczyć, a i tak przez cały czas, następującego później rozstania, wyrzucał sobie to zachowanie niczym kundel u nogi pani. Potem spotykali się na nowo i wszystko wracało. 

Więc co ona pierdoliła? 

\- Kochanie, otwórz oczy, spójrz na mnie tak jak wczoraj - wyszeptała mu w usta. 

Tego nie wytrzymał. Zerwał się z łóżka lecz natychmiast stracił równowagę. Gruchnął jak zwalona kłoda na deski podłogi. Jego ciało było tak mizerne i lekkie, że w pierwszej chwili wydawało się, jakby przez noc stracił przynajmniej połowę masywności. Jakim ścierwem raczył go wczoraj gospodarz, że szarpią nim aż tak mocne omamy? Złapał się za głowę. Natychmiast jednak oderwał palce od pasemek, które z pewnością nie przypominały w dotyku wczorajszych siebie. Miękkie i puszyste, a nie szorstkie i posklejane brudem oraz potem. 

\- Skarbie, wszystko w porządku? Potłukłeś się? - przestraszyła się niewiasta. 

Wiedźmin chciał warknąć na nią, żeby w końcu się odczepiła, ale z gardła, zamiast głębokiego, trwożnego pomruku uciekł mu ledwo słyszalny, zbabiały podźwięk.

Zdębiał, a kobieta w rozczulający sposób uśmiechnęła się do niego z zaróżowionymi policzkami. 

\- Ty słodki idioto, wracaj do łóżka - wyciągnęła wiotką dłoń w jego stronę. 

Zamiast ją chwycić i wrócić na posłanie, żeby w ramionach kobiety przeczekać nocną marę, albo skutek zepsutego cienkuszu, zerwał się na nogi, wreszcie jako tako łapiąc równowagę. Oddychał pełną piersią, części jego ciała sunęły w powietrzu niczym puch. Nie czuł ucisku w skroniach, jego wzrok nie wyłapywał szczegółowych mankamentów otoczenia, zapachy zlały się w jeden, nie potrafił już rozróżnić każdego z zatrważającą dokładnością, słuch pozostał dość ostry, drażniło go zawodzenie pijaka za oknem. 

Na miękkich nogach podszedł do miednicy, w połowie wypełnionej wodą. Była odrobinę mętna, ale wystarczająco dla niego klarowna, by dostrzec swoje oblicze. 

,,Swoje,, tylko umownie, bo w zabrudzonej wodzie jak nic, odbijała się gęba, której nie pomyliłby z żadną inną na świecie. Aż miał ochotę wydrzeć się na własne oblicze. Od razu wiedział, że cokolwiek się tu działo, winę ponosił błazen - hrabia grajek bezmózgi. 

...

Kark pękał mu z bólu. Chyba spał na barze, bo rzyć bolała od twardego siedziska, a gdzieś wokół roznosił się smród wymiocin i kiszonych ogórków. Mlasnął, żałując tego, gdy usta wypełnił obrzydliwy smak wczorajszego skwaszonego piwa. Zdawało mu się, albo zapachy przeszkadzały jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle po całonocnej libacji. Gdyby miał sposobność rzuciłby się na kolana i zwrócił wszystko co wczoraj wypił. Wyciągnął rękę pod głową, przewracając pustą angisterkę, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła prawie rozsadził mu głowę. 

\- Długo jeszcze masz zamiar tu leżeć? - odezwał mu się nad głową karczmarz. Na złość przekładał drewniane kufle, wycierał obrzygany blat i oddychał tak głośno, że drażnił wszystkie zmysły. Agresywna myśl sama pojawiła się w głowie Jaskra. Jakby przyłożenie komuś z rana było całkiem ciekawa opcją rozpoczęcia nowego dnia. 

\- Nie dosyć wczoraj odstawiłeś przedstawienia? Rusz się. Taki jak ty, to tylko bójki umie wszczynać - mężczyzna splunął obok głowy barda, żeby za chwilę potrzeć miejsce śmierdzącą ścierką. 

\- Hmmm... 

Jaskier machnął ręką na oślep, żeby uciszyć Geralta. 

\- Na nic mi twoje mruczenie. Wypierdalaj - burknął mężczyzna za barem. 

Właśnie Geralt, idź sobie - pomyślał, zanim dotarło do niego, że coś jest nie tak. Chciał się odezwać, ale wiedźmin mruknął w tym samym momencie, w którym on nie dał rady wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa. Tak było, prawda? Otworzył jedno oko, żeby upewnić się, że Riv leży obok i jest w podobnym stanie. Tylko to mogłoby poprawić jego opłakany nastrój. 

Ku zdziwieniu, siedzisko obok stało puste, tak samo jak i po drugiej stronie, kiedy z bólem w kręgach odwrócił głowę, następnie spoglądając się w tył i dla pewności w górę, bo może Geralt w wyniku pijackiego żartu wisi nad sufitem, a on powinien jak najszybciej uciekać, jeśli mu życie i zęby miłe. Nigdzie go nie było, czyli że się przesłyszał. 

\- Ile razy mam do ciebie mówić? - wtrącił zbity z tropu karczmarz, przyglądając się zachowaniu Jaskra z politowaniem w kaprawym oku. 

\- Nosz kurwa, pospać nie można! - warknął bard, napędzony nagłą agresją. 

Własny głos przewrócił go w tył. Razem z ciężkim cielskiem poleciało żelastwo, pusty kufel i torba zawieszona na niskim oparciu siedziska. W jej wnętrzu zabrzęczało tłuczone szkło. 

Jaskier bardzo chciał być choć w połowie tak przerażony jak powinien, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił. Zwyczajowe przerażenie, napięcie i odgórna chęć siania paniki przytępiła się jak dawno nie używany oręż. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że strachliwa osoba, którą był, teraz w obcym ciele, to jego wina. Czuł się źle, nie z powodu zanikającego z minuty na minutę kaca. W jego żyłach krew krążyła szybciej, mimo, że serce uderzało w stałym rytmie, mocnym jak bicie dzwonu. Miał na sobie pełną zbroję, która o dziwo nie ciążyła mięśniom. Na płytkach metalu i skórzanych pasach wciąż tlił się zapach krwi potworów. Czuł to pierwszy raz, choć podróżował z Geraltem od dawna i nie raz czyścił tę zbroję. 

\- Wiedźmin, a głowa słaba jak u młokosa - pokiwał głową mężczyzna, wysuwając głowę za bar, żeby popatrzeć na leżącego plackiem zabójcę potworów. Będzie miał co czym opowiadać tutejszym, aż do przyszłej wiosny. 

Czy karczmarz powiedział właśnie wiedźmin? 

Nim Jaskier zdążył zastanowić się nad tym, co tu w ogóle się działo, od strony bocznej izby ze schodami do pokoi dla gości, dobiegł słaby, ale żwawy tupot nagich stóp. 

\- Gdzie on jest?! - w drzwiach pojawił się on sam, w rozpiętej koszuli, rozwichrzonej fryzurze i z kilkoma malinkami na bladych obojczykach. Wyglądał urodziwe. Zaraz, co? 

Jaskier, a właściwie ktoś, kto tymczasowo przejął jego ciało wskazał palcem w kierunku, gdzie leżał. Zrobił minę, która chyba miała być straszna, ale na niewinnej twarzy przypominała raczej grymas niezadowolenia, kiedy dziecko nie dostanie wymarzonego konia na biegunach. 

\- Oddawaj moje ciało kupo łajna! - krzyknął jego głos, nie jego słownictwem. 

Karczmarz wyjął z beczki kiszonego ogórka i odgryzł porządny kęs. 

\- Takich cyrków nie było tu od czasu jak dwa skalne trolle przyszły po przepis na pieczoną ludzinę - powiedział. 

Prawdziwy Jaskier nadal nie potrafił wykrzesać strachu. Dużo bardziej miał ochotę przyłożyć sobie w nieogarniętą czuprynę i kazać opanować wściekliznę pizdy. Podniósł się, chcąc przyzwyczaić głowę do nowego ciała, oparł się o blat baru i kiwnął na karczmarza, by ten dolał mu piwa. Kac zniknął, a on miał na głowie problem. Właściwie to dwa - zamianę ciał z wiedźminem i siebie z charakternym Geraltem wewnątrz. 

\- No to się kurwa porobiło - ciarki przeszły mu po ciele na dźwięk własnego głosu. 

Już dawno nie czuł się tak opanowany i potężny.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Skup się Jaskier. Z kimś wczoraj rozmawiałeś? Piłeś coś podejrzanego? Jadłeś? - dopytywał Geralt. Poważna, sroga mina i oczekiwanie konkretnych odpowiedzi tak bardzo nie pasowało do młodzieńczych rysów i zaróżowionych ust, którym pisane jest wypowiadać słowa górnolotne oraz przesadnie pompatyczne, śpiewać i sławić wielkie czyny, nie nagabywać oraz prowadzić przesłuchania. Nic nie miało sensu. 

\- Powtarzam ci po raz setny, że piłem tylko piwo z baru, nic nie jadłem. Nie pamiętam, czy z kimś rozmawiałem. Normalnie powiedziałbym, że tak, ale w tej postaci mogłem odpychać potencjalnych rozmówców - ciężko było Jaskrowi gestykulować jako wiedźmin. Ciało mogło przenosić góry, kiedy głowa pragnęła jedynie spoczynku, ciepłej pierzyny z gęsich piór i doprawionego nutką imbiru grzańca z dębowej beczki. 

Jego tętno było niewyobrażalnie wolne. Po stokroć przykładał palec wskazujący do miejsca, gdzie czuć je najmocniej, by upewnić się, iż nadal żyje, a cała sytuacja to nie pośmiertna mara. 

Zeszli z widoku leczących kaca piwem wieśniaków, którzy coraz to liczniej zjawiali się w progu karczmy, zaszywając się w pokoju na piętrze. W drzwiach wyminęła ich, kończąca ubierać się młoda niewiasta, o ubogiej anatomii. Jaskier obejrzał się za nią, gdy nie zaszczyciwszy go wzrokiem, zbiegła po schodach. Geralt w stroju koloru czerwony mak usiadł przy toaletce, darmo wcześniej uginając nogi w kolanach, żeby ciasne spodnie przestały uciskać go w męskość. Prawdziwy Jaskier już dawno przywykł do tej niedogodności. Piękno wymaga cierpienia, nie wygody. Z resztą skórzane portki Geralta, choć niezaprzeczalnie nadawały boskiego kształtu twardym jak stal, półokrągłym pośladkom, nie należały do szczytu komfortu. 

\- W takim razie nie wczoraj. Musisz coś pamiętać. Jakaś wyjątkowa sytuacja, osoba, słowo. Coś, czego nie spotyka cię na co dzień - wymieniał, i choć bardzo starał się brzmieć tak stoicko jak na zaklętego wiedźmina przystało, tak naturalne odruchy oraz nietypowe manieryzmy nie pozwalały odgrywać roli w stu procentach. To jakby błazen próbował imitować zachowanie władcy. 

\- Hmmm... - zamyślił się Jaskier. 

\- Przestań tak robić! - warknął Geralt.

\- Ja nie słyszę z twoich ust nic innego. No może prócz okazjonalnego "kurwa" - przewrócił żółtymi tęczówkami, zupełnie nie w stylu wiedźmina. 

\- To ważne, może padliśmy ofiarą jakiejś klątwy - rozłożył ręce Geralt - musisz coś pamiętać. 

\- Ale kurwa nie pamiętam! - warknął i podniósł się gwałtownie z posłania, a leżąca obok torba, rzucona wcześniej na łóżko, ponownie spadła, uderzając hałaśliwie o podłogę. 

\- Czy to moja torba? - zainteresował się Geralt - potłukłeś mi eliksiry!?

\- Chyba byłem trochę zaskoczony, że zamiast mojego młodzieńczego, powabnego ciała, żyję teraz w płatnym zabójcy! Na dodatek rzuciłeś się na mnie z pięściami! 

\- I zwichnąłem sobie nadgarstek! Co miałem ci zrobić w ciele takiego szkieletu!?

\- Trzeba było najpierw myśleć, a potem atakować kogoś dwa razy większego - wściekł się Jaskier. 

\- Gdyby nie twój pech do klątw, to... Co to jest? - Geralt przerwał myśl, patrząc pod nogi swojego prawdziwego ciała. 

\- Co znowu? 

Jaskier podążył za jego wzrokiem. Spod skórzanej klapy torby wystawał fragment zielonkawego przedmiotu. Odbijał światło zza okna i mienił się szklistym blaskiem. Geralt schylił się, by odrzucić skórę, kiedy Jaskier próbował jakoś dyskretnie przycupnąć za jego wąskimi barkami. Nie wyglądało to zbyt poradnie i raczej nie udałoby się podczas prawdziwej walki. Przedmiot okazał się większy niż obaj myśleli - podłużny, stożkowaty gobelin, o ostrym zakończeniu, w kolorze jadeitu. 

\- Co to kurwa jest? - szepnął Geralt. 

Zapatrzony w przedmiot Jaskier począł powoli przypominać sobie pewne sytuacje, urywki niepoukładanych wspomnień, z których nie potrafił nic wywnioskować. Jego umysł krzyczał jednakowoż jedno, acz wyraźne słowo - lis. 

\- Jaskier, skąd to wziąłeś? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia jego własny głos. 

\- Ja nie wiem... naprawdę. Przecież to twoja torba - zaczął niemrawo. 

\- Ale to nie mój przedmiot -warknął ponownie - nie było go, kiedy miałem jeszcze swoje ciało. 

Jaskier czuł się przytłoczony. Bolała go głowa, a powolne bicie serca odbijało się w echem w wyczulonych uszach. Był zagubiony, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, a cała potęga tkwiąca w jego aktualnym ciele zniknęła. Znowu był sobą, przerażonym Jaskrem, który wywinął jakiś numer i dosyć, że nie potrafił go odkręcić, to na dodatek nie wiedział jak do tego doszło i właściwie jak się do tej sytuacji przyczynił. Spoglądał na skupioną na nim swoją twarz. Jakby patrzył w lustro, a jednak nie poznawał odbicia. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że wygląda tak tchórzliwie, krucho, niczym małe zwierzątko, które spłoszone ucieknie przy najmniejszym ruchu. To chyba nienormalne, iż miał ochotę przytulić sam siebie i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a koszmar ciążącej na nim odpowiedzialności zniknie, gdy tylko otworzy oczy i powróci z głębokiego snu. Z drugiej za to strony powstrzymywał tę potrzebę i odrzucał ciążące mu z tyłu głowy emocje. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, wybacz mi Geralt - umiał tylko prosić o wybaczenie, czy jako podśpiewujący pod nosem bard, czy potężny wiedźmin. Brzmiało to tak samo żałośnie. 

\- Dobra - westchnął Geralt - musimy znaleźć kogoś, kto rozpozna ten przedmiot. Jestem właściwie pewny, że to jego obecność nas tak urządziła.

Jaskier pokiwał głową. Oczywistym było połączenie dwóch zagadek. Tajemniczy przedmiot w posiadaniu, to zawsze kłopoty, a Jaskier przyciągał estetyczne przedmioty i kłopoty równie mocno. 

\- Geralt... może to nieistotne, ale ciągle chodzi mi po głowie wspomnienie lisa - odezwał się po krótkiej ciszy. 

\- Może spodobała ci się jakaś rudowłosa i przypomniały ci się amory - wiedźmin podniósł torbę i wsunął do środka jadeitowy przedmiot, wcześniej wysypując na podłogę resztki szkła i wylewając pomieszane eliksiry. Jakimś cudem nic wewnątrz nie wybuchło. 

\- Nie wiem, może. 

\- Zbieraj się, idziemy szukać kogoś, kto powie nam, co to jest - machnął na niego - a, na wszelki wypadek nie dajmy nic po sobie poznać. Ty jesteś Geraltem, a ja Jaskrem, nie będziemy budzić taniej sensacji. 

\- No wiesz, ja jak ja, jestem urodzonym aktorem. Ale ty? - pokusił się o półuśmiech. Aż miał ochotę podbiec do miednicy z wodą i zobaczyć jak wygląda on na twarzy Geralta. 

\- Powiesz, że straciłem głos od całonocnego wycia na dożynkach. Jeszcze się ucieszą. 

\- Geralt! Ranisz moje serce i mą duszę artysty! - wiedźmin skrzywił się na zniewieściałe ruchy własnego ciała. Nigdy nie upił się tak bardzo, by odstawiać takie cyrki. 

\- Teraz jesteś wiedźminem i nie masz serca - powiedział zajęty poprawianiem bufiastych rękawów stroju - jak możesz chodzić w tych szmatach?! 

\- O, przepraszam! Kosztowały więcej niż daliby ci za mantikorę! 

\- Czyli niewiele, mantikory nie są w cenie.

\- A ty śmierdzisz! Kiedyś ty się ostatnio mył? 

\- Żebym to ja pamiętał. Rusz się. 

Po plecach Jaskra przebiegł dreszcz. Sama myśl o braku kontaktu z wodą dłużej niż trzy dni napawała go odrazą, dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak bardzo swędzą go plecy i głowa. zanurzył palce w szorstkich włosach i podrapał z zapałem skórę głowy. 

\- Nie drap, bo będzie gorzej - odezwał się Geralt na odchodne. 

\- Kurwa...

...

Wiele imion miał grabarz we wsi Strąka - dziad cmentarny, człowiek nocy, przewoźnik na drugą stronę. Wioska owa nosiła swoją nazwę od profesji jej mieszkańców, a mianowicie zbieractwa strąków fasoli i sprzedaży jej wędrownym handlarzom.

Prawdą jednak było, iż człowiek nocy nie miał wiele wspólnego ze śmiercią samą w sobie, prócz widoku trupich twarzy, znikających za klonowymi pokrywami trumien. Pracował głównie w dzień, choć wielu ludzi twierdziło, że widuje go nocami na cmentarzu. Kto o zdrowych zmysłach zapuszcza się w ciemności na teren zmarłych? Duchy nie lubiły intruzów, podobnie jak trupojady. 

Mówiono, że pomocników grabarzy rekrutowano z pośród dawnych rzezimieszków, gwałcicieli i różnego rodzaju łotrów. Lecz nikt kto znał osobiście Alberta nie wierzył w jego zbrodniczą przeszłość. Nikt, prócz kilku zabobonnych handlarzy, którzy lubili karmić kontrahentów opowieściami o tutejszych, tworząc negatywną opinię człowiekowi nocy. Powstało nawet kilka legend na temat grabarza Wilhelma, oraz jego pomocnika Alberta jakoby w klonowych pudłach chowali worki głazów, a ciała denatów zabierali do łowieckiej chaty i obrabiali niczym zwierzynę. 

Różnych rzeczy Anelle usłuchała się na temat swojego przyszłego małżonka, co nie przeszkodziło jej przyjąć zaręczyn i wykonanego z drewna pierścionka. Nie wierzyła w pomówienia oraz plotki, a jej uczucie było tak silne, by pokonać zakazy i nie posłuchać ostrzeżeń, co więcej porzuciła własny dom oraz wygody związane z życiem szlachcianki, by zamieszkać w chacie na skraju lasu, górzystym skraju ziemi, skąd obserwowała pola uprawne fasoli, jak i całą wieś. Nie często schodziła na dół, po cichym ślubie w gronie kilku znajomych i skromnej uroczystości pełnej kwiatów i zapachu miodu, zostali z mężem sami - odgrodzeni od świata zewnętrznego. Sami nie parali się rolą, dlatego fasolę kupowali jedynie na targu, gdy raz na dwa tygodnie zawitali przy kramach w centrum wsi. 

Mijały dni i tygodnie, a w życiu młodej pary nic się nie zmieniało. Ciągle żyli skromnie i ubogo, acz szczęśliwie, z dala od cichych pomówień i plotek, które jak gangrena wyniszczały strzępki reputacji Alberta. Tym bardziej, gdy we wsi pojawił się nowy grabarz - Wilhelm. Starszy, wyniszczony mężczyzna był u nich kilka razy, kiedy Albert zaprosił go na strawę po ciężkim dniu pracy. Akurat tego dnia zmarło wyjątkowo wielu mieszkańców, podobno szerzyła się zaraza. Albert uspokajał ją dzień w dzień po powrocie z pracy, zapewniając, iż czuje się dobrze. 

Zbliżała się północ, księżyc wisiał wysoko na niebie, pełną tarczą rozjaśniając szerokie pasma pól. Albert zamroczony agrestowym winem spał na posłaniu w izbie sypialnianej, a Anelle niedawno pożegnawszy gościa, wyszła za dom, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno zamknęła na zasuwkę kurnik. Czasem o tym zapomniała i chybotliwe drzwi otwierał wiatr, a lisy licznie pojawiały się na uczty, czmychając w pobliski las, gdy odganiała je miotłą. 

Oczywiście, że nie zamknęła zasuwki. Siłowała się z nią chwilę, kiedy znienacka szorstkie, silne dłonie złapały ją za biodra, a ciężkie ciało przycisnęło do desek kurnika. To na pewno nie Albert, nigdy nie potraktowałby jej tak agresywnie. Zabolało ją w piersiach kiedy uderzyła o ścianę, przez moment nie mogła złapać oddechu, by krzyknąć. Próbowała się wyrywać, szarpnęła ciałem i uderzyła na oślep łokciem. Na napastniku taki atak nie zrobił wrażenia. Był silny, za silny, aby mogła cokolwiek zdziałać. 

W nozdrza uderzył ją odór niemytego ciała i kwaśny oddech. Rozpoznała robione przez siebie agrestowe wino. 

\- Cicho Anelle. Twój mąż się nie pogniewa, dostał ode mnie pracę. Należy mi się coś więcej niż jego nijaka pomoc - syknął mężczyzna - jeśli chędoży cię tak niemrawo jak chowa trupy, to przyda mu się pomoc. 

Łzy płynęły po jej policzkach, gdy poczuła jak schyla się, by unieść w górę jej halkę. Nagie nogi Anelle owiało niewyobrażalne zimno, a ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz obrzydzenia. Chciała zwymiotować lecz uniemożliwiała jej to panika, łzy i przyciśnięty do desek policzek. 

Nagle coś zalśniło w pobliskich krzewach. Czerwone, maleńkie pary ogników. Przez falę łez zamazujących pole widzenia nie dostrzegła dokładnie ile ich tam jest. Chaotyczne z początku ruchy napastnika zwolniły. Może i on zauważył to samo. Może to nie zmora jej przerażonego umysłu. 

\- Co do chuja... - usłyszała przez swój szloch. 

Uścisk na jej nadgarstkach zelżał, ale bała się poruszyć. Jak zaczarowana wpatrywała się w znikające i pojawiające się ogniki. Nabrała powietrza w płuca, Wilhelm nieświadomie uwolnił jej dłonie i cofnął się o kilka kroków. Halka opadła na swoje miejsce, gdy z gęstwin wychyliło łebki kilka lisów. Ich oczy jawiły się krwistą poświatą, a ostre jak brzytwa kły wystawały z oślinionych pysków. Wszystkie jak jeden mąż wpatrywały się w Wilhelma i zbliżały, jakby polowały na zwierzynę. Warczenie zmroziło ciało Anelle, nie bacząc na nic więcej, powoli sięgnęła do skobla i próbowała otworzyć drzwiczki kurnika, by tam schować się przed wściekłymi zwierzętami oraz pijanym grabarzem. 

Wilhelm wziął do ręki opartą o płot motykę i zgarbił się czekając na atak, który jednak nie nastał. Nagle mężczyzna zamarł, jakby rażony piorunem, wyprostował się jak struna, a w jego ciemnych oczach zamigotało czerwone światło. Anelle starała się nie patrzeć, ale ciekawość okazała się silniejsza aniżeli strach. Wpatrzony w zwierzęta zachowywał się jak lunatyk lub dotknięty paraliżem. Ni stad ni zowąd po pobliskich wzgórzach rozniósł się potężny ryk grabarza, a on sam począł uciekać, wyrzuciwszy wcześniej rolnicze narzędzie. 

Anelle patrzyła przerażona jak przeskakuje przez zbudowaną z belek zaporę i biegnie w dół wzgórza, krzycząc, płacząc i zwijając się z bólu. Zwinięta w kłębek pod ścianą, przywarła mocniej i zacisnęła ramiona wokół kolan. 

Czekała aż nadejdzie jej kolej. Jeśli nie oszaleje, lisy zagryzą ją jak kury, których próbowała jedynie bronić. 

Czuła, że nie były to zwykłe zwierzęta, co nie zmieniało faktu, że za chwilę zginie. 

Śmierć nie nadeszła jednak w tamtym momencie, ani tamtej nocy. Przyszła później, w najgorszym możliwym momencie. 

...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Jeśli mam wybierać między mniejszym złem i większym, wolę nie wybierać wca...

\- Zamkniesz się wreszcie? - warknął Geralt. Ledwo powłóczył nogami. Ostre kamienie wbijały mu się w stopy, bo podeszwy lakierowanych trzewiczków Jaskra były cieniutkie jak skóra niemowlaka, a zgodnie z tradycją dreptał on obok Płotki. Na dodatek musiał tachać dla niepoznaki tę przeklętą lutnię, która w rękach bez grama mięśni wydawała się całkiem ciężka. 

\- Ćwiczę się do roli - mruknął niskim głosem, rozejrzał się przymrużonymi oczami, jakby wiedział dokładnie czego poszukuje. Wyprostował się dumnie na koniu, a lejce złapał w jedną dłoń. 

\- Nigdy nie siedzę tak na koniu - wymamrotał zgarbiony i cholernie zmęczony Geralt. 

\- Czyli jak? Majestatycznie? Reprezentacyjnie? Bosko... - puścił mu oczko, a w starszym zawrzała krew. Miał ochotę zdjąć z pleców lutnię i rozwalić ją o żwirowy trakt. 

\- Jak pajac. I nie ciągnik jej tak! Na koniu nie umiesz jeździć? 

\- Spokojnie, Jaskier, Płotka jest w dobrych rękach - westchnął zadumany bard w ciele Wiedźmina. 

\- Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie Jaskrem, a uduszę cię strunami od lutni. 

\- Nie złość się iskierko, złość piękności szkodzi. A ja ostatnio wydałem małą fortunę na zabiegi upiększające. 

Właściwie wiedźmin od początku czuł pod nosem jakiś dziwny, lekko owocowy zapach z nutką goździków. Wolał myśleć, że to sole do kąpieli, niż babskie mazidła. 

Poruszali się jak najdalej od miasta. Na obrzeżach i we wsiach mieszkało wiele cenionych czarodziejek i parających się magią wiedźm. Któraś z nich musiała znać nieszczęsne zaklęcie, czy klątwę albo chociaż tajemniczy przedmiot, w którego posiadanie wszedł Jaskier.

Od kiedy stał się bardem, przynajmniej świadomie, minęło kilka godzin, a on miał już serdecznie dosyć takiego życia. Czuł się słabo i żałośnie. Męczył go najmniejszy wysiłek, tracił oddech pod większy pagórek, na stopach miał już odciski, a wzrok jak się okazało, miał tak słaby, że bez pomocy nie byłby w stanie rozpoznać, czy potwór, który właśnie się na niego rzuca jest utopcem, czy babą wodną. Nie miał broni, czuł się nagi, zwłaszcza w obrzydliwie obcisłym i odznaczającym się w otoczeniu stroju. Wszystko naokoło pokrywała szarość, trawy przegniły, błoto zalegało na ulicach i traktatach, ludzie zmęczeni życiem, mijali ich, ubrani w zgnito zielone pozszywane z byle czego łachmany, a on jak ostatni pajac paradował w kolorze, który równie dobrze mogłaby założyć magiczna wróżka. 

Najgorsza nie była jednak fizyczna słabość, ale emocjonalna zamieć w jego głowie. Czuł, czuł tak wiele, że nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Głównie była to złość, wściekał się na Jaskra, za wrobienie ich w tę sytuację, za jego nieudolne próby imitacji, za dosiadanie Płotki, dotykanie jego broni, za wszystko. Złość jednakowoż mieszała się z innymi, dużo gorszymi uczuciami. Wyraźniej doświadczał świat, słońce grzało mocniej, wyłapywał ładne zapachy, które w swoim ciele ignorował, raz nawet spodobał mu się widok horyzontu, gdy schodzili stromym zboczem za murami miasta i wiedzieli na wprost krajobraz zatoki oraz góry wznoszące się po drugiej stronie wielkiej wody. 

Wydawało mu się, że tracił rozum. 

A wszystko to okraszone kłótniami z samym sobą, który zachowywał się co najmniej żałośnie. Nie znał dokładnie konsekwencji czaru, nie mogli ryzykować ujawniania zamiany ciał. Jako wiedźmin zdążył poznać wiele klątw i właściwie każda miała kruczki, zazwyczaj mało przyjemny. Jedynym wyjściem było znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie w stanie to wszystko odkręcić. 

Zeszli z głównego traktu. Geraltowi wydawało się, że skądś kojarzy zagajnik i pojawiające się znikąd króliki. Wszędzie pełno małych, kicających kulek. Prawie uderzył się w twarz za myśl, o tym, że w sumie nie są takie najgorsze i wolałby je pogłaskać, niż usmażyć i zjeść. 

\- Jaskier, jesteś moim przeznaczeniem - wymamrotał grubym głosem bard. Tego już nie mógł mu podarować. Zdjął z nogi przeklęty lakierek i rzucił nim prosto w białą głowę. Jak na kreci wzrok śpiewaka, trafił zadowalająco. 

\- Moje przeznaczenie się rzuca... 

Już miał krzyczeć po raz kolejny, ale Jaskier przystawił palec do ust i zsiadł z Płotki, patrząc gdzieś w dal. Geralt zwrócił się w tym samym kierunku. W odległości kilkunastu metrów widniała postać. Kucała i zbierała coś do kosza przewieszonego przez ramię, ale nie był tego pewien. Przez okropny wzrok nie był w stanie dostrzec nic wyraźnie. 

\- Kto to? Znasz tę osobę? - zapytał Geralt.

\- Nie. Kobieta, blondynka, niezłe cycki.

\- Nic mi to nie mówi.

\- Podejdźmy, może zna jakąś czarodziejkę - zaproponował Jaskier. 

\- A jeśli nasz kojarzy? 

\- To ty nie masz głosu, a ja jestem Geralt z Rivii. Drobnostka. 

\- No nie wiem. 

\- Nie bój się, obronię cię. 

\- Wcale nie o to chodzi! 

\- Geralt, no proszę, proszę - skłóceni, nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy kobieta pojawiła się przed nimi. Poruszała się bezszelestnie, ale Jaskier powinien ją usłyszeć. Widać nawet wiedźmińskie zmysły nie pomogły mu zmienić nawyku gapiostwa. 

Przez moment obaj milczeli wpatrzeni w oblicze kobiety, która najwyraźniej znała Geralta i to całkiem dobrze lecz Jaskier za cholerę jej nie kojarzył. 

\- Witaj - powiedział najpoważniej jak potrafił Jaskier. 

\- Widzę, że znowu w podróży. I to nie sam - blondynka zwróciła się w stronę bruneta. Geralt zesztywniał. Musiał milczeć, oby Jaskier go wytłumaczył. 

\- Tak, to mój przyjaciel Jaskier. 

\- Twój... Przyjaciel? - prychnęła kobieta i oparła dłonie na biodrach. W koszu miała mnóstwo zawiązanych powrozem ziół, wśród nich dominował zapach mięty i łopianu. 

\- To znaczy, bardziej przybłęda. No wiesz, pomagam mu w jednej sprawie. 

Geralt poczuł się trochę dziwnie nazwany przybłędą z własnych ust. Jako do wiedźmina zwracano się do niego dużo bardziej obelżywie, nie wiedzieć czemu akurat to zrobiło na nim wrażenie. 

\- Przyjaciel przybłęda powiadasz. Nie umie mówić, czy jak?

\- Stracił głos. Między innymi w tym mu pomagam, bo całkiem nieźle śpiewa.   
Szkoda talentu. 

Geralt przybił sobie mentalne uderzenie w czoło. Czarodziejka pewnie już wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Keira była równie cwana, co piękna. Że też nie poznał tej charakterystycznej sukni z głębokim dekoltem. To stąd te króliki, wszystko zrobiło się jasne. Szkoda, że za późno. 

\- A ty co tu robisz? - zapytał Jaskier. 

\- Aktualnie mieszkam. Radowid robi czystki i muszę przenosić się z miejsca na miejsce. Przynajmniej wyrwałam się z zawszonego Velen - wykrzywiła usta w grymasie obrzydzenia. 

\- No tak, w końcu jesteś czarodziejką...

Brawo geniuszu. Geralt był na skraju załamania nerwowego, a Keira uśmiechała się do nich chytrze. 

\- A ty zapewne wiedźminem. Chyba, że coś się zmieniło. Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy. 

\- Całe wieki - po skroni Jaskra spłynęła stróżka potu. 

\- To co? Może ty i twój przyjaciel przybłęda przyjmiecie moje zaproszenie? Właśnie wprowadziłam się do nowego lokum. Wydaje mi się, że coś tam razem ze mną mieszka. Może byś się tym zajął? 

\- Co mieszka? - drgnął niecierpliwie. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że to jakiś złośliwy duch, całą noc tłucze mi się łyżkami. 

\- Przecież jesteś czarodziejką, co to dla ciebie przegnać ducha? 

\- Nigdy nie odmawiasz pomocy kobiecie, prawda Geralt? - zapytała i zbliżyła się do potężnej sylwetki wiedźmina. Złapała w palce jego medalion i przygryzła kawałek dolnej wargi - na pewno się odwdzięczę... Tobie i twojemu przyjacielowi. 

\- Powiem wszystko Lambertowi! - odezwał się Geralt, będąc pewnym, że Keira zna prawdę. 

\- Wiedziałam! 

\- Ale ja się zgadzam! - przekrzyczał ich Jaskier - wygonię co chcesz! 

\- Nie będziesz chędożył moim ciałem Keiry Metz! 

\- A bo to pierwszy raz? - zapytał rozbawiona blondynka. 

\- Właśnie, bo to pierwszy? Oj, nie ładnie Geralt, świntuchu! - zawtórowała jej Jaskier, gdy dotarło do niego co właśnie usłyszał i co powiedział. 

Nagle jego skronie przeszył ból. Okropny, głęboki, sięgający wnętrza głowy. Zgiął się w pół, przez mgłę widząc, że to samo dzieje się z Geraltem. Chciał mu jakoś pomóc, ale sam nie był w stanie wyrwać się z przytłaczającego, miażdżącego uścisku. Przykląkł na jedno kolano, doświadczenie rozrywało mu czaszkę, miażdżyło kości, czuł jak z nosa skapują mu krople krwi. Czyjaś chłodna dłoń dotknęła jego czoła. W chaosie pisku i nacisku agonii dosłyszał kobiecy szept. Kojący, niczym zimny okład, lecznicza maść. 

Ból powoli, ale stabilnie zaczął zanikać. Jego mięśnie rozluźniały się i wreszcie mógł złapać głębszy oddech. 

\- Geralt... - udało mu się powiedzieć. 

\- Nic mu nie będzie, jeśli pomogę tobie, uleczę i jego - usłyszał zza cichnącego pisku. 

Po chwili stracił świadomość. Liczyło się tylko, żeby Geralt nie cierpiał, w końcu był w jego słabym ciele. 

... 

Uciekali przez mroczną puszczę. Tata nigdy nie pozwalał zapuszczać jej się w te tereny. Były grząskie, łatwo było utonąć w moczarach, albo zagubić się pośród gęstwin. 

Jeszcze wczoraj prowadziła spokojne życie. Podczas następnego księżyca miała wyruszyć do największego portowego miasta i przystąpić do sióstr sławiących matkę Melitele. Przygotowywała się na to całe życie. Chciała pomagać potrzebującym, szkolić się w sztuce lecznictwa i uzdrawiać objętych przekleństwem chorób, darować im drugie życie, przynosić nadzieję. Ojciec od zawsze urabiał ręce po łokcie, by miała wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na podróż oraz odbycie szkolenia. 

Teraz pozostał jej tylko strach, o siebie i jedyną osobę, którą kochała na tym świecie i która żywiła to samo uczucie do niej. Trzymała się ojca, jego pełne bruzd, spracowane palce ściskały jej drobną, bladą dłoń. Ciągnął ją za sobą, sprawdzając stałość gruntu. Panował mrok. Serce rozrywało jej piersi, wydawało się, że ciągle słyszy pisk, szelest. Strach paraliżował ją bardziej niż przenikliwe zimno i wilgoć. 

Od zawsze wiedziała, że coś jej zagraża, ale nie spodziewała się, iż przyjdzie jej się zmierzyć z przeznaczeniem właśnie teraz. Ojciec zapewniał, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. 

Mokre pnącze i cienkie gałęzie chłostały ją po twarzy. Niespodziewanie ojciec skręcił, a ona nie spodziewając się takiego ruchu straciła równowagę i upadła wprost w zmurszałe błoto. 

\- Wstań kochanie, są tuż za nami... - podniósł ją resztkami sił. 

\- Nie mogę... - wyszeptała, gdy w zaroślach zaiskrzyły czerwone ślepia.   
Otoczyły ich z każdej strony. Drgnęła nieznacznie, bo spośród mgły powoli wyłoniły się nastroszone, czerwone lisie łby. Ojciec dzierżył tylko swoją łopatę, którą wykonywał pracę jako grabarz, od czasu, gdy poprzedni zwariował, a ona niewielki nóż, z wygiętym końcem. Na samą myśl o dźgnięciu nim zwierzęcia zrobiło jej się słabo. Nie miała serca oskubać nawet kury na zupę. 

\- Tato...

\- Nie patrz im w oczy.

Starała się z całych sił skupić wzrok na ich potężnych łapach. Nie przypominały zwyczajnych lisów, choć od dziecka była uczona unikać każdego, który stanie jej na drodze. Nie puszczano jej samej do lasu, a ojciec cały czas powtarzał, że jeśli tylko uda mi się zaoszczędzić więcej pieniędzy wyniosą się z tego przeklętego domu obok zagajnika. Nie udało się. 

Woda chlupotała jej w butach i coraz ciężej było wyjmować stopy z błotnistego podłoża. Co krok opadała coraz głębiej. 

Jeden z lisów warknął, a dziewczynie zdawało się jakby między zwierzęcym odgłosem, a własnym oddechem, słyszała szept. Ktoś ją wzywał, to kobieta. Miała tak nieodpartą ochotę, by podnieść oczy i wyłapać trochę ciepła z czerwieni zamkniętej w ślepiach bestii. Tylko przez krótki moment pragnęła poczuć się znów bezpiecznie. Długie rzęsy załaskotały jej górne powieki, na ułamek sekundy strach rozpłynął się pośród mgły. 

Straszliwy krzyk ojca przywrócił ja do rzeczywistości zanim zdążyła pogrążyć się w szaleństwie. Przerażona odwróciła się w poszukiwaniu jego sylwetki. Byli ustawienia do siebie plecami, stał tutaj, przecież nie mógł się rozpłynąć. Wokół rozbrzmiewał krzyk, ale nie było go. Obróciła się w panice wokół własnej osi. Czerwone ślepia zniknęły. Wydawał jej się, że widzi sylwetki wielu osób. Smukłych, wysokich kobiet. 

\- Dziewczyno, obudź się! 

Pisk, krzyk, teraz jeszcze obcy głos. Nie mogła złapać oddechu. Panika spłynęła po niej jak lodowata woda. 

Ktoś szarpnął ją za ramię. Struchlałe mięśnie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, kiedy padła na kolana w grząskie błoto i zwinęła się sobie. Nie potrafiła przestać się trząść. 

\- Hej, już nic tu nie ma, jesteś bezpieczna... 

Kobiecy szept omamił jej zmysły. Zdawało się, że czyjąś ciepła i ludzka ręką obejmuje jej przemarznięte ciało, ale nie mogła udać żadnemu odczuciu, wszystko zdawało się czarem i ułudą. Krzyk ojca zniknął, tak samo jak pisk i wszystkie przerażające dźwięki. Został tylko chlupot wody rozbryzgiwanej przez czyjeś kroki i odczucie delikatnej dłoni na łopatkach. 

\- Dlaczego jesteś tu sama dziewczyno? 

\- Nie widzisz, że jest przerażona? Na nic nam nie odpowie. 

O ile zmysły nie myliły jej zupełnie to głosy należały do starszego mężczyzny i młodej dziewczyny. Gdzie ojciec? Czy on też tu jest? 

\- Tata... 

\- Nie ma tu nikogo... Tylko ty. Byłaś z tatą? - zapytała kobieta. 

\- T-tak. 

\- Vesemirze, możesz go poszukać? 

\- Zostań tu z nią, sprawdzę okolicę. Będę za chwilę. Uważaj na nią. 

\- Tak jest. 

Mężczyzna odszedł, czułe, że każde wrażenie jest już prawdziwe. Naprawdę ktoś ją tu odnalazł, a jej ojciec zniknął. 

\- Nie płacz, proszę. Vesemir zrobić wszystko, by go odnaleźć.

Dziewczyna podniosła nieśmiało źrenice. Przy jej brudnym i struchlałym ciele zobaczyła niewiele starszą od niej nieznajomą. Miała ona zielone niczym soczysta trwają tęczówki, odróżniające się na tle szarej rzeczywistości, biegnąca wzdłuż smukłej twarzy, płytką szramę oraz białe włosy, upięte w niski kok. Uśmiechnęła się do niej nieśmiało, by dodać jej otuchy lecz nie potrafiła oddać tego gestu. Lisy wciąż gdzieś mogły tu być, co więcej sprawiły, że ojciec zniknął. A miała tylko jego, tylko jego kochała i tylko jego potrzebowała. 

\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytała łagodnie białowłosa. 

\- Arieta... 

\- Ja Cirilla, ale wolę jak mówią do mnie Ciri. Pamiętasz co się stało Arieto? 

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się w około. Lisy zniknęły. Tak samo jak tata. Bez namysłu i siły na dalszą walkę wtuliła się w nieznajomą, a rzewne łzy spływały po jej twarzy do utraty tchu.


	4. Chapter 4

Równie dobrze mógł być martwy, tak wyobrażał sobie ten stan. W nieświadomości dryfować ciemną otchłanią. Ból, którego doświadczał nie miał nic wspólnego z fizycznością. To co doskwierało mu mocniej to usilna próba powrócenia do rzeczywistości, do której powrotu na tę chwilę nie było. Siłą woli starał się poruszyć palcem dłoni, ale te ważyły tonę. Mijał czas, odliczał upływające sekundy, mając nadzieję, że coś się zmieni, ale świat stał się nieruchomą, czarną materią, która nie miała swojego końca, ani początku. 

Więc tak wyglądała śmierć. Zawiódł się jej nijakością, mogła choć odebrać mu świadomość. Teraz będzie nudził się w nieskończoność. Czy śmierć nie byłaby na tyle łaskawa, by ofiarować mu lutnię? Stworzyłby niezliczoną liczbę pieśni, z których większość wyśmiewałaby jego prostacką śmierć. 

A co z Geraltem? Czy on też nie żyje? Ta myśl zadziałała na jego umysł jak trzeźwiące sole. Być może historia z zamianą ciał była tylko etapem ich drogi na drugą stronę, może nie żyli już wcześniej. Coś ciężkiego przewróciło mu się w żołądku i było to pierwsze realne odczucie, które przywiodło mu na myśl, że jeszcze żyje, a cała ta strefa to jedynie wytwór jego niepospolitej wyobraźni. Skupił się ponownie z całych sił, dzięki czemu udało mu się unieść dłoń na wysokość oczu. To z pewnością nie jego dłoń. 

Była o wiele większa, okryta rozerwaną na wierzchu dłoni rękawicą, co dziwne pod którą nie znalazł żadnej rany. Skóra miała tylko szorstką strukturę, zauważył na niej kilka mało widocznych, starych blizn, rozcięć i czerwonkawych pajączków. To dłoń Geralta. Rzadko kiedy dane było mu ujrzeć ją nieokrytą skórą ciemno brunatnej rękawicy. Mógłby policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ile razy się to stało. Na balu zaręczynowym u Pavetty nie miał ich na sobie. Pamiętał dokładnie, bo zauważył wtedy rozległe odciski od mieczy. Geralt bez rękawic wydawał się bardziej ludzki, okazało się, że jego dłonie nie różnią się od tych przeciętnego człowieka, że skórę ma białą jak mleko, i gdyby nie blizny, rany i odciski wydawałaby się wręcz delikatna. 

Marzył, by bez przymusu spotkała się kiedyś z jego skórą. Żeby choć raz dotyk nie był konieczny i tak powściągliwy, zainicjowany prawie, że z obrzydzeniem do jego wrodzonej nieporadności, kiedy to musiał dźwigać go opartego na ramieniu i zaciskać mocno dla utrzymania równowagi. 

Kiedyś prawie zapytał Yen, czy Geralt potrafi być delikatny, jeśli chce, ale stchórzył w ostatniej chwili. Wycofał się, choć dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że czarodziejka chętnie odpowie mu na to pytanie. To co działo się między zimnym Geraltem, a rozżarzoną do czerwoności, pełną wściekłości Yennefer musiało pozostać w strefie tajemnicy. Nie raz podziwiał ten zapał czarodziejki. Nie końca miał świadomość, o co tak zawzięcie walczy i czego szuka, ale zawsze miała jakiś cel. Kiedy on grywał, by przeżyć, ona pragnęła wszystkiego i co więcej małymi kroczkami zbliżała się do tej magicznej bariery absurdu posiadania, tak wiele, by nie potrafić sobie z tym poradzić. Ona i wiedźmin byli jak ogień i woda, a w jakiś satysfakcjonujący sposób się uzupełniali. Miłość potrafiła pokonać wiele przeszkód, bezkresne przepaści różnić również. 

Nadal był w ciele Geralta. Tchórzliwa, żałosna dusza w ciele potężnego wojownika. Samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku, poczuł ją dopiero, gdy wyżłobiła na twarzy własną ścieżkę. Nawet nie wiedział, że oczy Geralta mają zdolność tkania łez. Najchętniej przegoniłby własną duszę z ciała przyjaciela i zwrócił mu wolność. Druga łza zmoczyła długie włosy ułożone na niewidzialnej, pustej powierzchni, czarnej, niczym bezgwiezdna noc. 

Wspomnienia zaczynały pojawiać się w jego głowie, jedno po drugim, układały się w długą, smutną historię, pełną dziur, pomieszaną z nieznanymi mu scenami i uczuciami. Raz widział siebie, raz Geralta. Robiło się coraz jaśniej, czarna otchłań rozmywała się, napełniała światłem. 

\- Widzisz mnie? - głos skądś do niego docierał, ale światło było za jasne, by wyłowił z niego coś szczególnego, kontury, cień. 

\- Widzę tylko światło... - powiedział słabo. Miał głos wiedźmina. Nic się nie zmieniło. 

\- Czemu ma takie zamglone oczy? - dziwnie było słyszeć swój głos, nie wypływający ze swoich ust. 

\- Muszą się przyzwyczaić - odezwała się kobieta. 

\- Nie widzę was... - wzdrygnął się Jaskier. Wreszcie jego ciało odzyskało czucie. 

\- Nie ruszaj się. Geralt podnieś mu głowę.

Bardzo delikatne, słabe dłonie ujęły jego głowę z tyłu i podniosły odrobinę w górę. Po chwili poczuł w ustach gorzki smak ciepłego napoju, o intensywnym zapachu ziół. Skrzywił się, a jego ciało tym razem samo wzdrygnęło się z obrzydzenia. 

\- Musisz to wypić, szybciej przywróci cię do świadomości. 

\- Smakuje jak końskie szczyny - warknął Jaskier. 

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć jak smakują? - zapytała, chichocząc. 

\- Tak sobie je wyobrażam. Bez obrazy dla Płotki. 

Drżące dłonie upuściły go dość niespodziewanie, uderzył tyłem głowy w twardy materac. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie leży na ziemi, a na łóżku, wokół zamiast zapachu lasu unosi się kurz i stęchlizna , maskowana świecami o aromacie mięty. Pierwszym co udało mu się dostrzec był drewniany, podparty na wyżartych przez korniki belach i mnóstwo pajęczym. Co najbardziej przerażające był w stanie dostrzec nawet pająki tkające owe sieci. 

\- Jak się tu znaleźliśmy? - zapytał, próbując zebrać myśli. Wszystkie urywki obcych wspomnień, zapewne Geralta, rozmyły się, pozostawiając po sobie tylko świadomość obecności. Obrócił się w bok. Jego ciało i Geralt w nim zaklęty stał przy oknie i wyglądał, jakby kogoś oczekiwał lub co gorsza martwił się, iż kogoś tam zobaczy. Słońce uderzało mu w bladą twarz, włosy miał w zupełnym nieładzie, on sam nigdy nie doprowadził ich do takiego stanu. Co prawda miał w torbie szczotkę z miękkiego włosia, ale prędzej uwierzyłby, że rzeczywiście nie żyje i trafił do jakiejś przedziwnej rzeczywistości, niż, że Geralt weźmie szczotkę i przeczesze włosy. Światło wdzierało się do izby przez szpary w deskach, rysując w powietrzu żółtawe linie pełne drobinek kurzu. 

\- Musiałam przywlec was tu za pomocą magii. Na szczęście byliśmy niedaleko mojej chaty, ale i tak raz napotkałam strażników. Możesz mieć powbijane gdzieniegdzie kolce, bo w panice rzuciłam twoim ciałem w kolczaste krzewy. 

Jaskier skrzywił się na tę wiadomość, kiedy o tym wspomniała jakby znikąd pojawił się przeszywający ból z tyłu ud. Dało się do jednakowoż znieść. 

\- Dziękuję ci Kira - odetchnął Jaskier. 

\- Keira. 

\- Wybacz. 

\- Teraz - podniosła się i otrzepała sukienkę - opowiecie mi, jak to kurwa możliwe, że zamieniliście się ciałami - zwróciła się do wiedźmina. 

\- Gdybym wiedział, już dawno nie miałoby to miejsca - odezwał się Geralt. 

\- Klątwa? 

\- Może. 

\- Znowu bawiłeś się w przywoływanie dżina? - założyła ręce na biodra. 

\- Wyglądam ci na idiotę? - skrzywił się - w tym ciele, to akurat nieodpowiednie pytanie - dopowiedział, robiąc minę bardzo w stylu Jaskra, pełną sztucznego oburzenia. Bard musiał bardzo powstrzymać cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech. 

\- Dobra, to komu się naraziliście? 

\- Nie do mnie to pytanie - odrzekł wiedźmin i ponownie zwrócił twarz w stronę okna. 

\- Powiedziałem wszystko co wiem - Jaskier obrócił się, spuszczając nogi na podłogę. Coś go uwierało, łaskotało i drażniło, pewnie wspomniane kolce - nie zwalaj całej winy na mnie. Może to za twoją sprawą, ale tego nie pamiętasz. 

\- Nie pozwoliłbym rzucić na siebie klątwy. 

\- Bo to pierwszy raz. 

\- Co? - zapytał Geralt przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

\- Nie jesteś nieomylny - Jaskier podniósł się z łóżka. Spokój, który bił z ciała, w którym znajdował się teraz Geralt zniknął i tym samym wiedźmin zaczynał go drażnić, a może nawet denerwować. Jak na pozbawioną emocji duszę, zmieniały się one w nim jak kalejdoskopie. Najszybciej pojawiała się złość. Czuł się trochę jakby Jaskier zanikał i w nim i w Geralcie. 

\- Na pewno nie jestem tak lekkomyślny jak ty. Pewnie doskonale wiesz co się stało, tylko boisz się przyznać - prawie krzyknął. 

\- Ostatnie to czuję, to strach, za to pierwszym jest chęć zajebania ci. 

\- Więc już wiesz z czym muszę się zmagać każdego dnia!

Chciałbym, żebyś choć raz poczuł się tak jak ja! 

Usłyszał wyraźnie w głowie bard. Znał ten głos, ale nie potrafił dopasować go do żadnej znanej sobie osoby. Głos zniknął tak szybko jak i się pojawił. 

\- Nie kłóćcie się! Macie cokolwiek, co może mnie naprowadzić? - wtrąciła się Keira. 

Geralt kiwnął głową w stronę swojej torby, nie spuszczając nienawistnego spojrzenia z Jaskra. 

Czarodziejka zajrzała do skórzanej torby, po czym ostrożnie wyciągnęła ze środka tajemniczy przedmiot. W jej oczach zalśniło zainteresowanie, ale i tlił się tam brak zrozumienia. 

\- Co to? - zapytała, trzymając gobelin między palcami, niepewnie badając jego strukturę. 

\- Nie wiemy - odezwał się Jaskier.

Keira obejrzała przedmiot z każdej strony, po czym skupiła się na sile w nim tkwiącej, przymknęła powieki i zacisnęła go mocniej w dłoni. Geralt nadal uparcie wypatrywał czegoś za oknem, nie miał ochoty patrzeć na samego siebie, wiedząc, jak słaby się stał, jak nic nie warte jest w tej chwili wszystko czego się nauczyć, co wycierpiał podczas próby traw, jak bardzo na nic zdatna jest jego siła. Jak miał bronić się w tym nędznym ciele, co jeśli nie będzie dało się tego odwrócić? 

I choć tak bardzo starał się być wściekłym na Jaskra, większą część tej złości musiał udawać. Czuł jakby jakiś fragment jego wybuchowej natury rozpłynął się w nicość. Może i przesadzał, ale przekoloryzowana agresja była jego ostatnią deską ratunku. Czuł, że tylko tak utrzyma się na zewnątrz, nie zniknie, nie rozpłynie się pośród tej nijakości, słabości i delikatności, która kierowała jego zachowaniem. Nie bał się, wiedział, że dusza Jaskra, która tkwi z jego ciele nie zrobi mu krzywdy. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia co to... - zwróciła się do nich Keira - ma bardzo niespotykaną, ale silną aurę. Jestem pewna, że to ten przedmiot jest powodem waszej zamiany, ale nie mam pojęcia jak działa, ani jak złamać klątwę. 

\- Może by to zniszczyć? - odezwał się głupio Jaskier. 

\- Jeśli nie potrzebne ci życie, to proszę bardzo - Keira wystawiła w jego stronę dłoń z gobelinem - nawet popatrzę. 

\- Dobrze, to było głupie - uniósł ręce w geście poddania. 

\- Więc musimy szukać dalej - wtrącił się już spokojniej rzeźnik. 

\- Albo... - przerwała mu czarodziejka - zaprowadzę was do kogoś, do kogo należał przedmiot. Nie mogę stwierdzić co to, ale dzięki zaklęciu lokalizacji powinnam znaleźć prawowitego właściciela, albo kogoś, kto nadał temu czemuś moc. 

\- Prawowitego? - zapytał Jaskier. 

\- Pierwszego.

\- Wiem co to znaczy! Ale skąd mamy pewność, że to od tej właśnie osoby dostaliśmy przedmiot? 

\- Nie mamy, ale to zawsze jakiś trop - wzruszyła ramionami kobieta - jeśli nie odpowiada wam taka propozycja, weźcie to i życzę powodzenia w podróży. Tylko poćwiczcie swoje role, bo najwyraźniej demaskowanie działa na was w negatywny sposób, a mi zajęło to kilka sekund. 

\- Nie, zaprowadź nas do prawowitego właściciela - powiedział Geralt. 

\- A magiczne słowo? - zapytała z cwaniackim uśmiechem. 

\- Prosimy - odezwał się bard. 

\- Nie ty, wiem, że umiesz prosić, niech on to zrobi - kiwnęła na wiedźmina. 

\- Po co ta szopka? 

\- Wkurzyłeś mnie tym "powiem Lambertowi", teraz proś. 

\- Oddawaj gobelin, poradzimy sobie sami - zbliżył się do niej i wyciągnął dłoń po przedmiot, ale kobieta cofnęła się i przycisnęła przedmiot do piersi. 

\- Geralt! - wyrzucił mu zirytowany Jaskier. 

\- Tak trudno ci powiedzieć "proszę"? - uśmiechnęła się czarodziejka. 

\- Nie będę cię o nic prosił. 

\- Czy w swoim ciele, czy w słodkim chłopcu, jesteś jednakowym chujem. 

Gdyby nie kujące kolce, Jaskier pewnie zaśmiałby się z określenia "chuja w słodkim chłopcu". Odchrząknął tylko na obrażoną minę Geralta i zapytał Keiry, czy zanim wyruszą może wziąć kąpiel. 

\- Oczywiście mój drogi. Przygotuję ci ciepłą wodę. 

Usłyszeli tylko jak wiedźmin szybko przechodzi przez pokój i trzaska drzwiami. 

\- Cały Geralt, tylko bardziej dramatyczny - pokręciła głową czarodziejka - Jak masz na imię? - zapytała, kładąc gobelin na stole. Podeszła do kominka, by rozpalić ogień i wlała do wielkiego kotła wodę. 

\- Jaskier - westchnął. Miał ochotę iść za Geraltem i przeprosić za wszystko co powiedział, ale wiedział, że to w tej chwili bezcelowe, wiedźmin sam musiał się z tym uporać, a jego słowa niewiele tu zmienią. 

\- Jesteście przyjaciółmi z Geraltem?

\- Tak, to znaczy chyba, po prawdzie to nie wiem. 

\- Wydaje się to nieprawdopodobne, ale wiesz... - zamyśliła się - słyszałam o kilku przypadkach zamiany dusz z różnych przyczyn i nigdy nie dotyczyło to osób sobie obojętnych. 

Czy Keira coś mu sugerowała? Spiął się lecz stres był setki razy mniej odczuwalny niż w ciele Jaskra. 

\- Myślę, że nie jestem mu obojętny. Nikt na świecie nie irytuje go tak jak ja. 

\- Nie żeby coś, ale prawdziwy Geralt okazuje tak uczucia. Lambert mi o tym opowiadał. Trudno znaleźć osobę, z wyjątkiem Vesemira i Eskela, która zna go dłużej. Był taki odkąd zaczynali nauki. Odebrany od matki, ucieczką od emocji i odrzucaniem bliskich starał sobie z tym poradzić. Nie powinieneś mieć mu tego za złe. Być może trudno to dostrzec, ale Geralt czasami przegrywa walkę z uczuciami. 

\- Jesteś ukochaną Lamberta? - zapytał, chcąc uciec od tematu. Gdzieś w głębi tkwił jego nieodłączny strach, że ktoś dowie się jak silnym uczuciem darzy Gerlata. Nawet teraz starał się unikać tych myśli, by pamięć wiedźmina w jakiś sposób ich nie zarejestrowała i pozostawiła w świadomości, gdy uda im się odczynić klątwę. Był niczym zdrajca czując cokolwiek do zabójcy potworów w jego własnym ciele.

\- Ugh... może raczej bliską przyjaciółką z korzyściami - zaśmiała się. 

\- Nie obraź się, ale zawsze wydawał mi się gruboskórny i chamski. 

\- Gdybyś zamienił się ciałem z jakąś niewiastą byłby niesamowicie uroczy i szarmancki, dopóki mu się nie zapomni. 

\- Nie brzmi to jak materiał na kochanka. 

\- No cóż, coś w tych wiedźminach jest, że nas do nich ciągnie. Prawda Jaskier? - zapytał, wlewając część wody do balii. 

Nie odpowiedział. 

Chciałbym, żebyś chociaż raz poczuł się tak jak ja.

Oby Gerlat nie doświadczył tego głupiego, szczeniackiego zakochania. Inaczej wszystko się wyda, a on go straci. Na zawsze.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Nikogo nie znalazłem, nie ma nawet śladów - Vesemir podkreślił ponownie i przyjrzał się podejrzliwie dziewczynie. Nie wydawała się w pełni świadoma, ni spełna rozumu. Drżała niczym osikowy liść, wciąż uciekała od kontaktu z oczami wiedźmina, a Ciri traktowała jako ostoję. Nie przestawała ściskać w brudnej pięści jej koszuli - musimy stąd odejść dziecko. To miejsce, to wieczna noc i strach. Nie powinnaś się tu w ogóle znaleźć. 

\- Tak będzie lepiej. Jesteś przerażona, musisz odpocząć. Kiedy poczujesz się na siłach, by powiedzieć nam co dokładnie się stało, wrócimy do poszukiwań. Obiecuję, że nie nie zaprzestaniemy, dopóki nie trafisz w jego ramiona - dodała ostrożnym, miękkim tonem Cirilla. Vesemir uczył ją, aby nie składała pochopnie takich obietnic, nie wiadomo, czy nie trafi w jego martwe ramiona. Tym razem jednak Cirilla miała dziwne przeczucie, iż mężczyzna żyje, jedynie zaginął, a jej przeczucia zwykle pokrywały się z prawdą. 

Młoda dziewczyna o urodzie Mory, blada niczym wapienna skała, kiwnęła na zgodę, ledwie poruszając zmrożonymi strachem mięśniami. Stawiali krok za krokiem, brocząc po kostki w wodzie mokradeł. Powolnym tempem starając się nie naciskać na pochłonięte strachem dziewczęcą duszę. Oczywiście oboje, uczennica i mistrz, zastanawiali się skąd po środku bagiennych lasów młoda niewiasta, kompletnie sama i w panice. Akurat wybrali się tam w poszukiwaniu wodnych bab, które podobnież wychodziły nocami na żer, właśnie z tego lasu. Miast plugawych stworów napatoczył się balast podróży, acz ona ani papcio Vesemir nie mieli serca, by odprawić biedne dziecko samo, jeszcze dodatkowo licząc na zapłatę za wyprowadzenie z bagien. Twierdziła, że zaginął jej ojciec, więc uwierzyli biedaczce, w jej oczach nijak było szukać kłamstwa. 

Minęli ostatnie, grube pnie, wychodząc na świeże powietrze. 

\- Wreszcie przestrzeń - ucieszył się stary wiedźmin. Choć pod gęstymi koronami drzew ciemność pochłaniała światło, to okazało się, że zastali środek dnia. Cirilla zaproponowała, by Arieta wsiadła na jej konia, sama usadowiła się z przodu, każąc dziewczynie trzymać ją w pasie, bo "jeździ jak szaleniec". Wjechali między pierwsze płoty, na główny gościniec najbliższej wsi. Za zbitymi z palików zagrodami ziemie porastały wielkie połacie rzepaku oraz złotych łanów zbóż. Dłonie dziewczyny mocno zaciskały się wokół pasa Ciri i choć na początku robiły to nieśmiało, gdy mijali coraz więcej przechodniów i uścisk przybierał na sile. Na kolejnych podwórkach prace wykonywali mieszkańcy, parający się swoimi profesjami. Kobieta rozwieszająca pranie odganiała od białych prześcieradeł gromadkę dzieciaków, goniących się z kijami w dłoniach, to starszy mężczyzna skrobał rzemieniem po podeszwach skórzanych trzewików, a młoda kobieta o poparzonej twarzy odzierała z pierza dorodnego gąsiora. 

Jadący z tyłu Vesemir przyglądał się twarzy dziewczyny, która lękiem zmieszanym po części z ciekawością obserwowała te codzienne sceny jako coś fascynującego. Dojechali do gospody, w której zostawili swój przybytek, zanim ruszyli polować na wodne baby. 

\- I jak? Załatwione? - przywitał ich od progu tęgi chłop, porośnięty włosiem niczym futrem. 

\- Krążyliśmy po mokradłach kilka godzin, ale to nie pora na żer. Kiedy wychylą parszywe łby z gęstwin będziemy gotowi - oznajmił Vesemir, a Cirilla nie zatrzymując się nawet pociągnęła za sobą dziewczynę w cichy kąt pomieszczenia. 

\- A co to za dziewkę sprowadziliście? - zapytał niezadowolony z braku rezultatów mężczyzna - nie mówcie, że wodna baba zamieniła się w taką ślicznotkę. Co ty za czarów używasz wiedźminie? 

\- Jest z nami, nie ma nic do tej sprawy. Do jutra problemu z babami wodnymi nie będzie. 

\- Oby, bo z każdym dniem zwłoki opłata spada. 

Vesemir poszedł nakarmić konie, od wczoraj nie miały nic w pyskach, a dziewczęta zostały w gospodzie. Arieta obserwowała społeczność, na każdy gwałtowny ruch, czy głośniejsze słowa, reagując spazmem strachu. Wszystko było tutaj nowe i nieodkryte, całe życie, choć zamknięta we własnym świecie, nauczyła się zaradzić samotności. Pisała piękne zbitki słów, uczyła się szydełkować i wyrabiać sery z koziego mleka. Ludzi widywała sporadycznie, czasem i przez rok cały nie mając styczności z obcą duszą, poza ojcem. Twierdził, że tak będzie łatwiej ukryć się przed tymi, którzy jej szukali, że talizman ochroni ją przed wszelkim złem, o ile będzie posłuszna jego sile i radom starszego, doświadczonego człowieka. 

Czasem brakowało jej nowości, tęskniła za czymś niepoznanym, za czymś więcej niż szerokim pasmem horyzontu i tajemnicy, którą skrywał. Lecz duszy buntownika nie posiadała, po opowieściach ojca, jego codziennych wyrzutach, pijańskich zwierzeniach oraz nieprzespanych nocach zamartwiania się jego nieobecnością wolała oszczędzić mu tego strachu. Jedną kobietę już w swoim życiu stracił. Cios po tej stracie zostawił ranę, która nie zabliźniła się do dnia dzisiejszego, a nawet wspomnienia, które powinny przynosić ukojenie, kojarzyły się z przeklętymi lisami. 

\- Tutaj jesteś bezpieczna, zwłaszcza ze mną - wyrwała ją z zamyślenia młoda wiedźminka. 

\- Dziękuję - naprawdę była wdzięczna, bez dwójki podróżników, cudem napotkanych, pewnie oszalałaby, tak jak całe życie przestrzegał ją ojciec. Czuła na karku oddech istot poszukujących jej od lat. Wreszcie dostały okazję, by ją dostać. 

\- Najlepszym podziękowaniem będzie dla mnie poznanie cię lepiej. Bardzo chcę ci pomóc. Ale na początek powiedz, czy jesteś głodna, wyglądasz na taką wychudzoną. 

\- N-nie, jestem taka od zawsze. 

Zawstydziła się, przy bogatej anatomii wiedźminki, przywodziła bardziej na myśl urodziwego chłopca. Starała się nie spoglądać w głęboki, niezawiązany dekolt kobiety. 

\- To może coś do picia? Jesteś spragniona? Lub chcesz się zdrzemnąć? - zadała serię wielu pytań. W sumie niczego jej nie brakowało. Czuła się zaopiekowana, a tego najbardziej potrzebowała. 

\- Nie trzeba, dziękuję. 

\- No dobrze. Opowiesz mi więc, co się stało na bagnach? 

Była gotowa, by wyjawić prawdę tej nieznajomej. Budziła w niej tylko zaufanie.

...

Keira przejęła pieczę nad gobelinem. Trójką opuścili jej tymaczasowy dom i wyszli na polanę niedaleko, bo jak twierdziła, musi skupić się na rzuceniu czaru i nic nie może jej przeszkadzać. 

Kucnęła, i zamknęła oczy. W tej pozycji była praktycznie niewidoczna. Wyszeptała kilka niezrozumiałych słów, coś podobnego do zaklęć leczących i skupiła się na drżeniu przedmiotu. Z biegiem czasu każde z nich odczuwało coraz mocniejsze zdenerwowanie, mrowienie w kończynach nie od razu ich zaniepokoiło, duża ilość magii ciągnęła do kobiety ukrytej pośród traw, tak mocna, że dało odczuć się ją we własnym ciele. Geralt widział, że Jaskier czuje to samo, pocierał ścierpnięte kończyny. Dopiero kiedy siła zaklęcia ściągnęła ich do pionu, przewrócili się opadając na kolana. Magia przyciągała ich na dno, jakby grawitacja wzmocniła swoją siłę dziesięciokrotnie. Geraltowi zatrzeszczało w kościach, miał wrażenie, że siła ciążenia miażdży mu kończyny. Odczucie tak szybko jak się rozpoczęło, tak szybko ustało. Odetchnął pełną piersią, napełniając powietrzem zapadnięte płuca.

\- Co to kurwa było? - zapytał wiedźmin, ledwo łapiąc oddech.

\- Na lokalizację nałożono bardzo mocny czar, musiałam go złamać - czarodziejka była zupełnie spokojna, nawet nie odczuła skutków złamania potężnego czaru. 

\- Wiesz do kogo należy ten przedmiot? - zapytał niepewnie Jaskier. Cały czas uważał na Geralta. Swoje ciało znał najlepiej, urodził się słaby i choć czas mijał, dojrzewał, próbował trenować po kryjomu walkę, czego ojciec nigdy nie popierał, nic nie było w stanie poprawić jego tężyzny, a niskie o niej mniemanie nie ułatwiało sprawy. Był człowiekiem sztuki, jego dusza wzrastała ponad szczyty, a ciało nie szło w parze z jego chęcią zmiany. Za dziecka był chorowity, trzymano go pod kloszem, ale w głębi marzył o innej, lepszej wersji siebie. 

Od kiedy tylko uciekł z domu szukał sobie obrońców i Geralt z początku miał być kolejnym z nich. Upatrzył w jego twardej posturze zabójcy prawego człowieka, nie odmawiającego pomocy biednej niedojdzie, która nie potrafi sama o sobie zadbać. Nie pomylił się, z tym, że nie przewidział ziarenka uczucia, które przywiane przez wiatr, samo zasiało się na podatnej glebie jego kochliwej natury. Mijał czas, podlewał je własnymi łzami, pielęgnował poświęceniem, którego nie brakowało w ich burzliwej relacji. Nawet, gdy próbował je zaniedbać, okazało się żelazną rośliną, twardą, zajadle dążącą do rozkwitu. 

I rozkwitło, odbierając mu niestety przy tym wszelką witalność. Uczucie przybrało postać pięknego pąka kwiatu, gdy jego dusza usychała spragniona tego, co nadawało sens życiu. Chwilowe miłostki i przygodny seks przestały mieć znaczenie. Ból stał się realny, nie tylko wyobrażony jak w romantycznych pieśniach, sztukach teatralnych oraz książkach. 

Bardzo mocno starał się o tym nie myśleć lecz czym mocniej próbował się powstrzymać, tym trudniej było skupić się na czymś innym. Resztka oryginalnego Geralta pomagała mu neutralizować te uczucia, sprowadzać je do prostych instynktów, choć wciąż czuł, że to za mało. Widocznie jego emocje działały silniej niż bariery stawiane przez ciało Geralta. Czy w takim razie wiedźmin oszukiwał ich wszystkich i tak naprawdę czuł wiele, tylko nie umiał się do tego przyznać? 

\- Czar nas do niego zaprowadzi. Ruszcie się. 

Obaj podążyli za czarodziejką, która stworzyła magiczny portal. Geralt skrzywił się na ten widok. Miał nadzieję, że odnajdą prawowitego właściciela, bez użycia teleportacji, której tak strasznie nienawidził. Jaskier sam jeszcze nigdy tego nie doświadczył, dlatego w jakiś sposób był podekscytowany. Nim się spostrzegli znajdowali się już w zupełnie innym miejscu, a jedyne co pozostało, to zawroty głowy i okropne uczucie w trzewiach. Chyba zrozumie nienawiść wiedźmina. Mimo, że miał teraz jego ciało i jak do tej pory nie odczuwał żadnego bólu fizycznego, tak magiczna zmiana położenia sprawiła, że prawie zwrócił ostatni posiłek. 

\- To tam - wskazała na latarnię morską. Stali na zboczu stromo opadającego w dół klifu. Fale pieniły się i rozbijały o kamienne zbocze. 

\- Nie idziesz z nami? - zapytał Jaskier. 

\- Nie mam zamiaru się narażać, i tak zrobiłam za dużo. 

\- Ten ktoś na pewno tam jest? - wtrącił się Geralt. 

\- Gdyby go tam nie było, gobelin nie wskazałby mi tej lokalizacji, wątpisz w moje zdolności wiedźminie? 

\- Jeszcze wczoraj byłem sobą, w tej chwili wątpię we wszystko.

\- Trochę więcej wiary. Nie zaszkodziłoby ci, gdybyś przejął odrobinę z cech barda. 

\- Wolałbym nie. 

Jaskier czuł się okropnie ze świadomością, że rozmawiają o nim ostentacyjnie i to jeszcze w taki sposób. Nie czekając na Geralta, ruszył w stronę latarni i nie zatrzymał się aż do samego jej wejścia. 

\- Stój - zatrzymał go własny głos - może być strzeżona lub nawiedzona. Czujesz wibracje medalionu? 

\- Nic nie czuję - odrzekł obojętnie. Po raz pierwszy od przemiany zabrzmiał jak prawdziwy Geralt. Niebieskie oczy rzuciły mu ukradkowe spojrzenie. 

\- Weź miecz. 

\- Nie umiem go używać. 

\- Twoje ciało samo cię poprowadzi, ma to wyuczone do perfekcji. Najważniejsze to nie spuszczaj z oczu przeciwnika, nie dekoncentruj się, nie tchórz. 

\- Do kogo ty to mówisz Geralt? - pokręcił głową i cofnął się od wejścia - jestem tchórzem i to ciało tego nie zmieni. Jestem w tej chwili bardziej bezużyteczny, niż w swoim prawdziwym ciele, a wydawało mi się to niemożliwe. 

\- To nie czas na takie rozmyślania i użalanie się nad sobą. Jesteś teraz wiedźminem, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie i... musisz mnie bronić. 

Nie odpowiedział. W swojej własnej twarzy widział tyle determinacji, ile nigdy wcześniej w lustrze i był pewien, że dusza Geralta dodawała mu również odwagi. Własna powłoka czułaby się lepiej, gdyby jego żałosna dusza nie powróciła na swoje miejsce. Ale nie mógł zrobić tego wiedźminowi. 

Wyciągnął miecz, czując się niesamowicie. Zimna stal rękojeści idealnie pasowała do jego dużej dłoni. Przyjrzał się jak ostrze odbija światło dnia. Jego chwyt okazał się właściwy, chociaż nigdy wcześniej go nie ćwiczył. Kiwnął głową w stronę Geralta i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi. Te zaskrzypiały na starych, pordzewiałych zawiasach. Przeszedł przez próg i ostrożnie wspinał się po kolejnych schodkach na samą górę. Powinien czuć teraz strach, stres albo przynajmniej ekscytację. Zamiast tego w jego głowie panował błogi spokój. Geralt trzymał się zaraz za nim, co napawało go pewnego rodzaju dumą, ale i stawiało na jego barkach odpowiedzialność za bezpieczeństwo. Miał za kogo walczyć i to dodawało mu sił. 

Otworzył ciężką, zatrzaśniętą klapę i wyszedł przez otwór w podłodze. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo, prócz dziesiątek mew, siedzących pod sufitem na drewnianych palach podtrzymujących dach latarni. Śmierdziało ptasimi odchodami, ale nie wydawało się, aby ktokolwiek zamieszkiwał to miejsce. 

\- Geralt...nikogo tu nie ma. 

Wiedźmin wygramolił się na samą górę, prawie rozrywając ciasne spodnie. Policzki pokrył mu rumieniec zmęczenia. Pot płynął po jego skroniach. 

\- Kurwa, jak ty możesz tak żyć. 

\- Słyszałeś co powiedziałem? - wyszeptał, obserwując pomieszczenie. 

Geralt podniósł się w końcu i również rozejrzał dookoła. 

\- Okłamała nas? - zapytał bard. Nie opuszczał miecza. 

\- Bywa suką, ale nie aż taką. Skup się, możesz wyczuć czyjąś obecność? 

\- Jestem wiedźminem, nie czarodziejką! 

\- Jak na razie to jesteś pizdą. 

\- Tak? To sam weź sobie jeden ze swoich zakichanych mieczy i szukaj! 

\- Cicho. 

-Nie uciszaj mnie. Jestem dwa razy większy niż ty i wreszcie mogę się zemścić. 

\- Mówię cicho.

\- Nie jestem byle popychadłem. 

\- Jaskier! 

Ciało barda reagowało bez jego ingerencji. Uchylił się przed atakiem z góry, czując jak pocisk na kształt szyszki przecina jego pancerz na ramieniu i rozcina mu kawałek skóry. Nie poczuł nawet bólu. Bez zastanowienia jego dłoń, jakby pracując niezależnie od ciała ściągnęła z pleców niewielką kuszę i wymierzyła na oślep dwa bełty. Jeden z nich zbił się w drewno sufitowych pali, drugi ugodził jednego ptaka, który padł na ziemię martwy. 

\- Twoje ręce mają własne życie, czy jak? - zapytał przerażony Jaskier. 

\- To te ptaki... - Geralt w przeciwieństwie do prawdziwego barda nie znalazł sobie natychmiast kryjówki, tylko przyglądał się zwierzętom, jakby chciał słabym wzrokiem Jaskra, dostrzec, który z nich nie jest prawdziwy. Po chwili jednak złapał się klatkę piersiową. 

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Jaskier. 

\- Serce mi zaraz wyskoczy, co jest do chuja...

\- Spokojnie, to tylko panika - uspokoił się Jaskier, doskonale znając ten stan. Skupił się na mewach. Wszystkie wydawały się identycznie zwyczajne. Atak jednak skądś nadszedł i w każdej chwili mogli spodziewać się kolejnego. 

\- Jesteśmy tutaj w pokojowych zamiarach - odezwał się Jaskier. Nic więcej nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy. Kurwa, zwykle nie zamykała mu się jadaczka. 

\- Mamy coś, co mogło do ciebie należeć. Zależy nam tylko na zdjęciu z nas klątwy i zwróceniu przedmiotu, nie przybyliśmy tu w celu zabijania, ani zakłócania twojego spokoju. Jeśli będziesz łaskaw, objaw nam się jako istota zdolna do rozmowy - dopowiedział Geralt, a Jaskier zmarszczył brwi. Od kiedy to wiedźmin potrafił negocjować.

Trzy mewy zleciały niżej. Jedna przysiadła na kamiennym murku w oknie, druga na szczeblu drewnianej drabiny, trzecia osiadła na podłodze. Zdążyli jedynie mrugnąć, a trzy mewy zamieniły się w trójkę ludzkich istot, dwie kobiety i mężczyznę. Cała trójka była podobna do siebie jak krople wody, różniły ich tylko czarne znaki na czołach. Wątpliwe, że byli ludźmi, choć medalion Jaskra nie drżał i nie wskazywał na ich magiczne pochodzenie. Postura przypominali odrobinę dzieci, ich oczy miały nienaturalny, niezwykle jasny odcień, coś jak stal miecza, który dzierżył Jaskier. Włosy obu kobiet sięgały ziemi i mieniły się błyszczącymi drobinkami, za to głowa chłopaka była gładka jak skóra noworodka. 

Geralt podszedł ostrożnie do Jaskra i kazał mu opuścić miecz. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziecie potrafili nam pomóc. 

Trzy istoty nie odrywały od nich spojrzeń. 

\- Więc mówcie. Skąd macie nasz talizman. 

...


	6. Chapter 6

\- Skąd macie ten talizman? - szemrzący niby potok pogłos niósł się wraz ze słowami.

Ani Geralt, ani Jaskier nie orientowali się, z nieruchomych ust, której postaci wypływa. Wiedźmin nie znając do końca słabości swojego ciała wycofał się, a bard, choć miał chęć na to samo, jego nogi twardo stały na swoim miejscu na przedzie, nie mając zamiaru się poruszyć. Całe jego ciało czuwało, oczekując na podejrzany ruch. Miecz nie ciążył mu w dłoni, był jej naturalnym przedłużeniem. Tylko głęboko ukryte wcielenie Jaskra drżało na tę potęgę i spokój. Dwuznaczne odczuwanie siebie wprawiało zarówno jego jak i Geralta w nieustanny lęk o własne reakcje. Głowa chciała co innego niż ciało, a to mogło przynieść im tylko zgubę, a jeśli nie to zagubienie z pewnością.

\- Nie ukradliśmy go - powiedział Jaskier, ale na sto procent tego zapewnić nie mógł. Sam nie wiedział, skąd to magiczne ustrojstwo wzięło się w ich posiadaniu.

\- Nie praw czegoś, czego nie jesteś pewien.

\- Nie wiemy jakim sposobem gobelin trafił w nasze ręce. Niczego nie pamiętamy, znaleźliśmy to rano, a nasze dusze pozamieniały ciała - wyjaśnił Geralt.

\- Widocznie właśnie tego pragnęliście - głos wydawał się teraz docierać z przeciwnego kierunku. Obaj odwrócili się w tę stronę. Geralt zaczął podejrzewać, że nie tylko trzy ujawnione postacie są tu jedynymi magicznymi stworzeniami. Dlaczego nie drżał jego amulet, o ile mógł ufać w tej kwestii Jaskrowi. Czarodziejki potrafiły przybierać formę kotów, ale żeby mewy? 

\- Po co mielibyśmy pragnąć zamiany ciał? To niedorzeczne - rzucił Geralt, a kilka ptaków poderwało się do lotu. Słońce przedzierało się przez szczeliny w kamiennych ścianach, tworząc mozaikę światła. Normalnie nigdy, by się na tym nie skupiał, lecz melancholijna cząstka Jaskra nie potrafiła wypuścić okazji, aby zwrócić na nie uwagę. 

W tym samym czasie w głowie Jaskra toczyła się prawdziwa bitwa. Nikłe, rozmazane wspomnienie wypowiedzianych pod wpływem złości słów toczyło zajadłą bitwę z racjonalną chęcią wyjaśnienia sprawy, a najchętniej wyciągnięciem z istot prawdy oraz rozwiązania siłą. 

\- Jesteście bardzo niestabilni. Wasze życzenie było wyjątkowo inwazyjne. 

\- To nie było moje życzenie - warknął Geralt, ale z głosem barda nie zabrzmiało to, ani trochę przekonująco. 

\- Któryś z was musiał wypowiedzieć takie życzenie, inaczej nasz brat nie ingerowałby w wasze życie. 

\- Jak to brat? - wtrącił się Jaskier. Zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście mógłby wypowiedzieć, albo chociaż pomyśleć prośbę o zamianę ciał z Geraltem. Nawet w przypływie emocji wydawało się to nieodpowiedzialne, nawet jak na niego. 

\- Gobelin w którego posiadanie weszliście jest zaklętą duszą jednego z naszych braci. Umyślnie, czy nie, macie go, a życzenie zostało spełnione, co znaczy, że musicie przekazać go dalej. 

\- Nigdzie go nie przekażemy, dopóki tego wszystkiego nie odkręci - zdecydował zdeterminowany wiedźmin. 

Głosy zamilkły, a po skroni Geralta spłynął rzęsiście pot. Wlepiały w nich swoje jaśniejące ślepia, przypominając posągi raczej niźli ludzi. Skroplone morskie powietrze osiadało na ich długich włosach w kolorze wczesnych łanów zboża, napuszone lekko na końcach niby kłosy. 

Zamilcz, duszo Jaskra! 

\- Istnieje sposób, aby życzenie uległo odwróceniu - zaszumiały głosy. 

\- Jakie są kruczki? 

Wiedźmińskie życie nauczyło Geralta, że za darmo nie działa żadna ze stron. Czy chodzi o zdjęcie klątwy, czy wykonanie zlecenia, wszystko ma swoją cenę. Wolałby, żeby chodziło o złoto, ale mistyczne istoty rzadko, jeśli w ogóle przyjmowały taką formę zapłaty. Żądają usługi, krwi, duszy, wszystkiego czym mogą nakarmić swe pozazmysłowe potrzeby. 

\- Wasza prośba nie ulegnie zmianie. Jakakolwiek siła sprowadziła na was tak drastyczne działanie, nie mogła się mylić i uznała życzenie za zasadne. 

\- Nie rozumiem - pokręcił głową wiedźmin - co uzasadnia zamianę naszych ciał? To nie ma krzty sensu. 

\- Nasz brat się nie myli - fala uderzeniowa głosu przepchnęła wątłe ciało Geralta na ścianę. Jaskier zwrócił się ku niemu, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Sam nawet nie drgnął. 

\- Spokojnie, wierzymy wam - rzekł Jaskier - ale o ile dobrze rozumiem możliwy jest powrót naszych ciał?

\- Aby stało się to jawą, nasz brat musi zostać uwolniony, lecz spełnione przez niego życzenia nadal trwać. 

\- Czyli tutaj tkwi wasza korzyść, odzyskacie brata - zwrócił się do nich Geralt, bezwolnie masując obolałe ramię, po zderzeniu z kamienną ścianą. 

\- Został nam odebrany wbrew woli, jego i naszej. Tak samo jak zostało mu narzucone spełnianie próśb zmieniających się właścicieli. 

\- Kto go przeklął?

Bard gubił się powoli w zeznaniach mewo ludzi, jak zdążył nazwać ich w głowie. By odzyskać ciało, muszą uwolnić duszę ich brata zaklętą w gobelinie. Ale jak i dlaczego życzenie nie zostanie tym samym cofnięte, mimo powrotu do starego porządku? Jakie w ogóle było ich życzenie? Tyle niewiadomych zaprzątało mu myśli. 

\- Pewna czarodziejka. Przybyła do nas pod postacią zagubionego dziecięcia i przez rok cały naszą latarnię zamieszkiwała. Ujawniliśmy się jej jako istoty ludzkie po długim okresie nieufności - głosy zmieniały położenie i dezorientowały dwójkę mężczyzn - korzystała z naszej dobroci do woli, a kiedy pewnej nocy zdecydowała się na ucieczkę, naszego brata zabrała ze sobą w postaci zapieczętowanego gobelinu. 

\- Dlaczego?

\- Uwierzyła w naszą siłę. Poznała jej korzyści i zapragnęła mieć je przy sobie na zawsze i wszędzie, a bezpieczne schronienie, to nie to czego oczekiwała. Więc zabrała naszą cząstkę ze sobą, nie bacząc na tęsknotę i uczucia. 

\- Kiedy to było? - pytał rzeczowo Geralt. 

\- Mija sto dwudziesty szósty rok od utraty naszego brata - szepnęło kilka głosów - od zdrady! 

\- Wasz brat jest tutaj z nami, przecież mamy gobelin - upewnił ich bard, wyciągając przedmiot z torby - nie możecie go wyciągnąć?

\- Jego życzenia muszą trwać, mimo uwolnienia. Są jego obowiązkiem - jedna z postaci wyciągnęła pokrytą jaśniutką skórą dłoń, która zdawała się przezroczysta. Jaskier podszedł bliżej i ułożył na niej talizman - nasz brat ma na barkach pięć zobowiązań, w tym jedno wasze - stwierdził głos, choć postać stała naprzeciwko niego, słowa rozbrzmiały zupełnie gdzie indziej. Zrozumiał, że istota potrafi określić to za pomocą dotyku talizmanu. 

\- Z ogromną przyjemnością oddalimy nasze życzenie - prychnął zły Geralt, co akurat zabrzmiało bardzo autentycznie.

\- To nic nie da - zaszumiała odpowiedź - zobowiązanie jest trwałe i musi dojść do skutku. Wasze życzenie jest niejednoznaczne, dlatego wasze ciała zostały zamienione. 

\- Jakie było nasze życzenie? - zapytał Jaskier. 

\- Nie możemy wam tego powiedzieć, inaczej zrobilibyście wszystko, nawet wbrew swojej woli, aby się spełniło. A nie o to chodzi. 

\- Dobrze, ważne żebyśmy odzyskali swoje ciała. Jak uwolnić waszego brata? - oznajmił wiedźmin. 

\- Każde z pięciu zobowiązań musi być stałe, życzenia muszą trwać mimo braku ingerencji naszego brata. 

\- To znaczy, że mamy znaleźć poprzednich właścicieli i sprawić, że to co uzyskali dzięki gobelinowi nie ulegnie zmianie? 

\- Tak. 

\- A jeśli, któryś z poprzednich właścicieli będzie już martwy? Twierdziliście, że od ucieczki czarodziejki minęło sto dwadzieścia sześć lat. 

\- Wtedy jego więź z naszym bratem i tak uległa zniszczeniu i nie ma wobec niego zobowiązań. Śmierć jako jedyna może je złamać. 

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że wszyscy poprzedni właściciele pomarli - mruknął Geralt. 

\- Czarodziejka żyje z pewnością i to do niej udacie się na początek. 

\- Świetnie, kolejna czarodziejka - wraz z częściowym charakterem Jaskra, wiedźmina dopadła i niechęć do czarodziejek. 

\- Nasz brat będzie wskazywał wam drogę kolejnych osób, z którymi łączy go zobowiązanie. 

\- Nie traćmy czasu - zdecydował Biały wilk, po chwili słychać było szuranie jego stóp po stromych schodach latarni. 

\- Dziękujemy, postaramy się uwolnić waszego brata - Jaskier chciał zabrać talizman, kiedy lodowate palce zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku. Instynktownie uniósł miecz, aż stal ostrza zatrzymała się milimetr od szyi istoty i ucięła kosmyk kilku złocistych włosów. 

\- To ty wypowiedziałeś życzenie, ale nie od ciebie zależy, czy się ono spełni. 

\- Myślałem, że już się spełniło - powiedział cicho, słysząc z własnych ust głos Geralta. 

\- Tylko pozornie. Dbaj o siebie bardzie. Twoje ciało reaguje instynktownie, ale głowa nie potrafi walczyć, słuchaj się wiedźmina. 

\- Jeszcze wczoraj czułem się inaczej, bardziej jak ja...

\- Zmiany postępują za każdym razem, gdy ktoś was zdemaskuje. Nie pozwól na to - dłoń wypuściła nadgarstek, ale nadal czuł jej przenikliwe zimno. 

\- Postaram się.

...

\- Mówisz, że lisy? - Ciri wypiła duszkiem resztę wina, kilka bordowych kropel spłynęło jej po szyi i zaginęło w biuście. Na zewnątrz zapadł zmrok, a ona nadal rozmawiała ze spotkaną w lesie dziewczyną. Vesemir poszedł z mężczyzną, który wynajął ich do ubicia bab wodnych, aby sprawdzić pułapki i przegonić wiejskich gapiów. Arieta nie chciała napić się razem z nią trunku na rozluźnienie atmosfery, ale i tak nie zaciskała już ramion na biuście i pozwoliła sobie nawet zjeść kilka łyżek zupy. Z trudem, lecz jednak. Sama robiła o wiele lepszą polewkę, co nie umyślnie powiedziała na głos. Ciri skwitowała to uśmiechem i słowami "Musisz mi kiedyś ją w takim razie ugotować". Poczerwieniała i odechciało jej się więcej chwalenia swojej kuchni. 

\- Cała chmara...

\- Lisy raczej nie polują w stadzie. 

\- To nie są zwykłe lisy - szepnęła, układając drżącą dłoń na blacie stołu. 

Wydawało jej się, że chłopstwo nasłuchuje ich rozmów, dlatego nie odważyła się podnieść tonu. Po prawdzie połowa pijanych wieśniaków musiała ścierać ślinotok z bród na widok dwóch młodych niewiast. Powstrzymywali się przed końskimi zalotami tylko ze względu na dwa miecze oparte o siedzisko białowłosej, dorodnej ślicznotki. Druga byłby łatwym kąskiem, gdyby nie wiedźminka. Dlatego Ciri nie spuszczała z Ariety oczu, oczywiście, że dlatego. 

\- Wiem jak niedorzecznie to brzmi, ale to najszczersza prawda - pisnęła przestraszona - to przez nie zginęła również moja mama. 

\- Przez lisy? Zagryzły ją? 

\- Nie wiem, zdarzyło się to w dniu moich narodzin, a tata nie chciał o tym opowiadać. Przekonywał tylko, że nic mi teraz nie grozi - chude ramiona jej zadrżały, a po policzkach znowu skapnęło kilka łez.

\- Ari, nie płacz - Ciri złapała jej dłoń przez stół - zróbmy sobie przerwę. 

Tylko tata czasem nazywał ją takim zdrobnieniem. Ciepło ujęło jej serce, otulając je niczym matka niemowlę. 

\- C-czy Vesemir to twój tata? - po raz pierwszy zadała pytanie Arieta. 

\- Nie, mój nauczyciel. Ale traktuję go jak dziadka. 

\- Jesteś wiedźminką, prawda? 

\- Prawda - odrzekła dumnie - nie przeszłam próby traw, ale i bez tego nieźle sobie radzę. Papcio Vesemir twierdzi, że samego diabła oszukałabym w jego własnej grze - posłała ciepły uśmiech. 

\- Ja, ja miałam dołączyć do kapłanek. 

\- Matki Melitele?

\- Tak. 

\- To bardzo szlachetne, pewnie jesteś oczytana i mądra. 

\- S-staram się studiować dużo książek medycznych i zielarskich. Pewne podstawy mam już opanowane, ale myślałam, że to tam nauczę się sztuki medycznej. 

\- I jeszcze się nauczysz. Znajdziemy twojego ojca, a ty spełnisz swoje marzenie. Widać, że bije od ciebie spokój i dobroć, jesteś do tego stworzona. 

\- Dziękuję - szepnęła tak cicho, że Ciri musiała pochylić się nad stołem, aby to usłyszeć. 

\- Panienki, czekają na kogoś ? - zapytał barczysty mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Widać, że parał się mordobiciem, ku uciesze wiejskiej gawiedzi, bo nie wiek, a blizny i brak uzębienia szpeciły jego lico. Od razu można było w nim rozpoznać dezertera, bo na wyświechtanej kurtce widniała jeszcze dziura po wyprutych kolorach chorągwi. 

\- Nie, nasze towarzystwo starcza nam w zupełności - odrzekła bez wahania Cirilla i wyprostowała się, bo facet usiadł odrobinę bliżej siedziska Ariety. 

\- Co mogą mieć do robienia dwie samotne kobity? -zaśmiał się, chrząkając jak wieprzek - potrzeba wam kogoś dla równowagi. 

\- Nie, nie potrzeba. I radzę wrócić do swojego zajęcia, bo dawno nie używałam miecza. 

\- Moje zajęcia to uszczęśliwianie takich ślicznotek. I tak się składa, że ja miecza używam bardzo często. Będziecie zadowolone. 

\- Często używany miecz szybko się tępi. Spierdalaj - mówiła jeszcze spokojnie - bo nie ręczę za siebie. 

\- Kurwa, przestań pierdolić i rób co do ciebie należy! - warknął, tracąc cierpliwość. Podniósł się i pijackim ruchem sięgnął do biustu Ariety. Parchata dłoń nie zdążyła pokonać połowy drogi do ciała przerażonej dziewczyny, kiedy smukłe ostrze nacięło mięso na przedramieniu aż do kości - Kurwa! - ryknął, cofając się jak oparzony. Z rany obficie broczyła krew - prawie obcięłaś mi rękę, suko! 

Na sali zapanowało lekkie poruszenie. Chłopi z lękiem, skuleni i schowani za kuflami obserwowali scenę. 

\- Ciesz się, że oszczędziłam twój zużyty miecz. Ostrzegałam cię - wymierzyła w niego ostrze, a ten splunął na nie i chwiejnym krokiem odszedł, trzymając się za krwawiącą rękę i mrucząc coś o pierdolonych cnotkach.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Chodźmy stąd - powiedział Ciri, chwytając za dłoń Ariety. Ta bez zastanowienia przylgnęła do niej, jakby pójście kilka kroków za wiedźminką miało narazić ją na atak stada dzikich, śliniących się psów. Wyszły na zewnątrz, gdzie panowała cisza i ciemność - nie dotknął cię? 

\- Nie zdążył...

\- Wybacz, karczmy wieczorami, to nie najlepsze miejsca dla takich osób jak my. Chodźmy, poszukajmy Vesemira i znajdziemy jakiś nocleg. 

Arieta pokiwała głową na zgodę. Czasem zapominała przy tej dziewczynie, że nie jest już w swojej bezpiecznej samotni. Strach nie był taki dojmujący z nią u boku. 

...


	7. Chapter 7

\- Geralt, zaczekaj.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć tę czarownicę i się od tego uwolnić.

\- To może najpierw ustalmy, gdzie mamy iść. Przydałyby się jakieś zasady i plan.

\- Ustalimy to po drodze.

\- I za chwilę znów ktoś odkryje, że nie jesteśmy sobą. Zatrzymaj się! - pociągnął za chude ramię. Nadal nie kontrolował swojej siły. Geralt syknął z bólu i gdyby nie to, że go złapał, przewróciłby się na plecy.

\- Zostaw mnie! - wytargał się z rąk Jaskra. Wściekłość kipiała z niego niczym przegotowane nad ogniem mleko. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś skrupuły odnośnie barda, to teraz zamieniły się w szczerą chęć wyrzucenia mu wszystkiego, z czym się hamował od początku ich znajomości. Jedyne co go blokowało, to poczucie, że jednak wciąż są przyjaciółmi i powinien mu wybaczyć ten wybryk jak i każdy inny.

Choć ciężko było nazwać zamianę ciał ,,wybrykiem,,. Jeśli Jaskier naprawdę wypowiedział takie życzenie, oznaczałoby to tylko, że postradał zmysły. Jaki w ogóle miałaby cel tak idiotyczna prośba? Chciał sprawdzić jak to jest być wiedźminem? Wystarczyło zapytać. Cóż z tego, że dostał jego siłę, skoro nie potrafił nią dysponować. Tylko bezwolne, wprawione w bój ciało ratowało go przez rychłą śmiercią. I niby jak mają dożyć kolejnego ranka? Z takim obrońcą.

\- Przestań pokazywać humory i skup się na zadaniu - rozkazał Jaskier, absolutnie jego własnym tonem. Na miejscu kogoś obcego uwierzyłby, że jest sobą i nic się nie stało. Aż zaparło mu dech.

\- Gobelin doprowadzi nas do wiedźmy. Musimy tylko się wzajemnie udawać i wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka - wymamrotał pod nosem wiedźmin.

\- Czy ty właśnie uspokajasz samego siebie? - wtrącił się w jego rozmyślania Jaskier.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz żebym oszalał w twoim ciele, muszę coś robić.

\- Po prostu się wczuj.

\- Dziękuję za radę. Wolę się w ciebie nie wczuwać, bo zaraz zacznę gadać wierszem, zbierać kwiatki na wianki i rozprawiać nad losem człowieczym, który gówno mnie obchodzi.

\- Nie myślałeś nigdy nad swoim losem? - zdziwił się Jaskier, gdy ruszyli dalej.

\- Będzie co będzie. Nad czym tu rozmyślać?

\- Może, gdybyś na to poświęcił więcej czasu, przewidziałbyś nadejście tej niespodzianki.

\- Niespodzianki? Raczej kataklizmu.

\- Zwał jak zwał. Ważne, że tkwimy w tym razem i musimy to jakoś przyjąć.

Nie wiedzieli w jaki sposób gobelin ma im wskazać drogę. Po prostu podświadomie czuli, w którym kierunku podążać. Kroczyli obok siebie, ubitą z piachu ścieżką. Jaskier, w przeciwieństwie do Geralta miał na tyle dobrej woli, żeby zsiąść z Płotki i dotrzymywać mu kroku.

Bard z całych sił starał się przypomnieć, co takiego stało się tamtego wieczora, gdy prawdopodobnie ich dusze zamieniły się ciałami. I choć wytężał pamięć zarówno swoją jak i Geralta, bo dziwnym trafem odczuwał je jako dwie odrębne, nie potrafił ułożyć w głowie sensownej odpowiedzi. Ta należąca do wiedźmina miała mnóstwo luk, jakby ktoś umyślnie wyrzucił z niej niektóre wątki. Czuł jakby w jego głowie mieszkało dwoje różnych ludzi, skrajnie innych, ale współodczuwających podobnie i w jakiś sposób się uzupełniających.

Migotała w nim nadzieja, że to niepozorne porozumienie, to tak naprawdę sympatia, którą Geralt skrycie darzy jego osobę. Ulotna, dziecinna mrzonka, niby zabawa w dom, z tym, że oni bawili się w siebie nawzajem. Albo raczej zostali zmuszeni do tejże zabawy.

Dla niego postać Geralta stanowiła wyzwanie, z którym skrycie pragnął się zmierzyć. Dla wiedźmina, utknięcie w ciele barda, równało się przekleństwu, obarczało go wstydem i złością na cały świat. Tak myślał. Na ich nieszczęście ich umysły nie połączyły się magiczną nicią i nadal pozostawało dla siebie zagadką.

Tkwili w tym razem, tak samo jak w przyjaźni, łączącej ich mimo różnic, przeciwności i wad. Ciało Geralta podpowiadało mu, że nie jest zupełnie obojętny właścicielowi dwóch mieczy i wiedźmińskiego medalionu. Z tym, że to samo ciało było oporne na wyjawienie tajemnic. Walczyło z nim. Posiadało ukrytą i bardzo nieśmiałą myśl, że bard Jaskier nie jest taki okropny, jak chciałby go widzieć. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na nią, nawet jeśli była tylko wyobrażeniem.

Kiedyś Geralt lśnił w jego dziecięcej wyobraźni jako rycerz, obrońca uciemiężonych, wdów oraz dzieci. Wydawał się niezniszczalny, a strach pod każdą postacią, toczący ludzką duszę był mu obcy. Wyszło jednak na jaw, jak niewiele potrzeba, aby niezłomny hart ducha uległ rozpadowi. Podczas, gdy on stał się tym rozsądnym, zabójcę monstrów ogarnęła panika i niemoc. Czy było to związane ze słabym ciałem, czy poszerzoną gamą emocji, nadal był sobą - Geraltem z Rivii. A strach, który na niego padł musiał odczuwać jako ujmę na dumie.

Jaskier nigdy nie postrzegał strachu jako czegoś wartego zawstydzenia. Cechował ludzi rozsądnych, ponieważ jedynie głupiec rzuca się wir niebezpieczeństwa, jak opierzały kogut. Lęk to symbol odwagi - mawiał pewien mężczyzna, który zawitał kilka razy do jego ulubionej karczmy, niedaleko złotych sadów. Z początku nie rozumiał znaczenia słów, dopiero, gdy w obawie o życie przyjaciela potrafił wykrzesać z siebie ducha działania, przyznał starcowi rację. Być może zamiana ciał stanowiła dla wiedźmina szansę, aby i lęk wkroczył w jego życie, jako namiastka człowieczeństwa. Nie tylko moralność czyni człowieka ludzkim, a tylko tę cechę pielęgnował w sobie wiedźmin.

Godzina goniła godzinę, dzień gonił dzień, myśl kolejną myśl. Na szczęście nikogo nie napotkali na swej drodze, a jeśli już, to obcych im ludzi.

Byli blisko, czuł to zarówno gobelin, jak i jego (nie jego) medalion. Wkroczyli na leśną ścieżkę, zbaczając z głównego traktu.

\- Zaczekaj - zatrzymał go Geralt - może stawiać opór. Daj mi jakąś broń.

\- Miecz?

\- Nie miecz, głąbie. Przecież nawet go nie uniosę. W lewym bucie, na wysokości łydki mam sztylet. Wyciągnij go.

Jaskier poruszył nogą, nie czując tam żadnej różnicy. I tak pancerz oraz każda jego część ciążyły mu, jakby nosił ze sobą całą artylerię. Nie zdążył jeszcze znaleźć wszystkich z poukrywanych broni. Sięgnął w dół, grzebiąc palcami w szparze między szwem buta, a skórą spodni. Geralt podrygiwał niecierpliwie, co przy jego aparycji wyglądało dość niewinnie i zabawnie.

\- Masz?

\- Zaraz!

\- Nie warcz na mnie. Gdybym był wrogiem, to już byś nie żył.

\- Właśnie dlatego mam na plecach dwa miecze, zamiast sztyletu zakopanego w śmierdzącym bucie! Łatwiej dostępnego miejsca nie było?

\- Może być rzyć?

Sfrustrowany Jaskier wysunął wreszcie rękojeść ostrego jak balwierska brzytwa narzędzia, z przerażeniem orientując się, że cały czas miał coś takiego w bucie. Jeden nieostrożny krok i brakowałoby mu połowy stopy, albo co gorsza całej, uciętej już na łydce. Zły podał Geraltowi broń, rękojeścią w stronę jego słabych rąk.

\- Dobra, a teraz ze mną poćwiczysz.

\- Że co?

\- Przecież nie wiem jak walczysz - odrzekł pretensjonalnie wiedźmin - jak na razie twoje ciało kazało mi jedynie uciekać.

\- Bo to właśnie mój sposób na walkę. Ja tu jestem od obrony i ataku, ty od rozmowy, pamiętasz?

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości. Muszę się jakoś bronić. Tylko spróbuj mnie zaatakować.

\- Wiesz, że jak ja zginę, to ty prawdopodobnie tam w środku też?

\- Nie każe ci mnie zabić, tylko wysunąć słaby cios bez broni. Chyba tyle możesz zrobić?

Jaskier warknął, niespodziewanie odczuwając po tym dźwięku niesamowitą ulgę. Właśnie chyba zrozumiał fenomen "mruczenia", to bardzo oczyszczające uczucie. Stanęli na przeciwko siebie. Głowa Geralta starała nadać opornemu ciału barda jakąś formę, wydać rozkaz, czy przybrać pozycję obronną, lecz wyglądało to dość pokracznie i z pewnością niestabilnie. Przypominał słomianą kukłę, kołyszącą się wśród łanów zbóż - równie jak ona chwiał się pod naporem ledwo wiatru. Za to cięta mina, to prawdopodobnie rzadkość na jego licu. Choć niezaprzeczalnie pokierowana zawzięciem, mogła co najwyżej zdekoncentrować przeciwnika śmiechem.

\- Nie za bardzo kontroluję ruchy i nie czuję długości swoich ramion. Mogę zrobić sobie krzywdę - spróbował jeszcze raz znaleźć w Geralcie odrobinę litości dla swojej ślicznej buzi.

\- Jakoś to przeżyję.

Mały, żółty pisklak, dopiero co wykluty ze skorupy, rozkazuje rosłemu wilkowi. Tego świat jeszcze nie widział. Wilczur zwęził oczy i najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił wysunął pięść w kierunku pisklaka. Wyglądało na to, że obejdzie się bez ofiar, dopóki Geralt nie użył ostrza. Wrażliwy zmysł wiedźmina uruchomił się jak za użyciem zaklęcia. Stal podziała na niego niczym ostrzeżenie. Jednym pchnięciem wytrącił broń z chłopięcej dłoni, a łokciem powalił wątłe ciało na trawę.

Nie przewidział tylko, że instynkt zabójcy nadal tlił się w samej duszy i chwycony z ziemi sztylet przeciął skórę jego buta. Rozproszony swoją prawdziwą naturą kurczaka na moment zapomniał o wiedźmińskich umiejętnościach i kopnięty z całej siły w kostkę przewrócił się, pokrywając po części, przerażonego Geralta.

Nawet nie poczuł, że coś jest nie tak, do czasu, aż zduszone pomruki dotarły do wyczulonego zmysłu słuchu.

\- Geralt! - zerwał się z rozczochranego, poobijanego mężczyzny, z ułamanym sztyletem w dłoni - nic ci nie jest?

\- Złamałeś mi sztylet, ty wielka kupo mięsa! I chyba nadgarstek - dodał dużo słabiej.

\- Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł. Jeszcze tego nie kontroluję.

\- I nie będziesz kontrolował. Wiesz ile trwa wiedźmiński trening?

\- Całe życie?

Zły jak osa i obolały Geralt podciągnął się w górę. Żałował lekkomyślnego pomysłu ,,treningu,, ale przecież się do tego nie przyzna. Oprócz swojej dumy, posiadał teraz również i dumę Jaskra, a ich połączenie tworzyło niepojęte zasoby upartości. Obaj je mieli, a to nie wróżyło owocnej współpracy. Złościł się o wszystko i zaczynało go drażnić nawet to, że się złości. Dlaczego cała emocjonalność, która spłynęła w niego jak trucizna musiała skupić się akurat na wściekłości? Przydałoby się trochę zimnego osądu i rozsądku.

Przyjrzał się sobie z innej perspektywy. Choć ciało to samo, zdradzało go spojrzenie. Więcej w nim było obrońcy, niźli zabójcy. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy niespotykanie przyglądanie się własnemu stoicyzmowi, uspokajało i jego. Może powinien częściej z tego korzystać, po prostu patrzeć na Jaskra i napawać się jego spokojem. Zamiana ciał zmuszała go do szukania rozwiązań na nową sytuację. Jak na razie szło mu opornie, ale powoli musiał przyzwyczajać się do tego stanu rzeczy.

Ciało miał obolałe, nogi spuchnięte, głowę pełną skomplikowanych uczuć, na które jego ciało reagowała niczym podpalany knot świecy, lecz obok tego nieśmiało stały i te pozytywne odczucia, radość z małego sukcesu. Nie pokazał tego Jaskrowi, ale gdy dowiedzieli się o co chodzi z gobelinem, ulga aż rozsadzała mu pierś.

I ta nadzieja - nigdy wcześniej jej nie zauważał. Zadanie do wykonania stanowiło cel, prosty, czy skomplikowany, był jedynie punktem, do którego trzeba dążyć, a to co dzieje się po drodze do osiągnięcia celu, to tylko neutralne przystanki. Teraz było inaczej, porażka oznaczała złość, sukces, ukrywaną siłą radość. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że można w taki sposób myśleć o zwykłej podróży.

\- Czy... Ja mam coś, co może uleczyć twój nadgarstek? - zapytał go Jaskier. W wiedźmińskim spojrzeniu chyba jeszcze nigdy nie zaistniała tak wielka gama współczucia i wstydu.

\- Nie jestem wróżką. Samo się zagoi - powiedział cicho, ukrywając grymas bólu.

\- Teraz tym bardziej nie możesz się bronić.

\- Mam jeszcze lewą rękę.

\- Jestem praworęczny.

\- Poradzę sobie.

W pewnej chwili obaj poczuli się winni. Jaskier pomógł mu obwiązać nadgarstek kawałkiem materiału i na końcu zawiązał zgrabny supełek. Geralt prawie uśmiechnął się widząc tę zupełnie niepotrzebną kokardkę. Opanował się w miarę szybko, zanim usta Jaskra zdążymy zareagować. Zniszczony sztylet kazał bardowi włożyć do torby, aby w mieście mogli przekazać go do naprawy.

Drzewa, które mijali zdawały się szeptać, poruszane przez wiatr. Jaskier zauważył ten fenomen i jako pierwszy wychwycił w szepcie ostrzeżenie. Las próbował ich ochronić przed zgubnym spotkaniem.

\- Geralt, wydaje mi się, że coś nas obserwuje.

Wiedźmin zatrzymał się, wpatrzony w dal. Z biegiem czasu, w zaledwie kilka chwil zrobiło się ciemniej. Nad ich głowami zgromadziła się czarna mgła, poruszająca się, niby żywe stworzenie, pulsująca i zwarta.

Jaskier zareagował szybciej i sprawniej. Ciągnąc za sobą Geralta, uskoczył przed nadciągającym atakiem bezcielesnej masy.

Niezauważony wcześniej przez nich stromy pagórek, dał znać o swoim istnieniu, gdy niespodziewanie podłoże zniknęło spod ich stóp. Potoczyli się na samo dno zimnego kanionu, lądując w lodowato zimnej wodzie, pełnej kujących ostów. Kilka soczystych przekleństw wypłynęło z ust Geralta. Być może to upadek sprawił, że woda z rzeczce przybrała barwę szarego dymu, buchającego z ogniska.

Kilka powbijanych w kolana i dłonie Jaskra ostów wypadło, inne uparcie trzymały się na swoim miejscu. Powietrze nie docierało do jego płuc, gdy łapał szybkie oddechy.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Jaskier.

Nagły szept sprawił, że zerwali kontakt wzrokowy. Ich oczy napotkały stojącą naprzeciwko postać. Niewątpliwie była kobietą, jej przygarbiona postawa i ściągnięte ramiona wyrażały smutek i przygnębienie. Kolor sadzy oprószył całe jej ciało od stóp, aż po czubek kapelusza, przybranego zwiędłymi kwiatami. Dziergana woalka zakrywała jej twarz. Zdawała się być wyrzeźbiona w szarym kamieniu, pękatym i pokrytym bruzdami. Była, piękną, tajemnicza rzeźbą, gdzieś na wyludnionym pustkowiu, w środku przeklętego lasu, na dnie zimnego kanionu.

Rzeźba wyciągała dłoń, jakby chciała im pomóc, albo oczekiwała pomocy. Brakowało jej kilku palców.

Ręka Geralta powędrowała w górę. Czym bardziej zbliżała się do rzeźby, tym wyraźniej słyszeli jej szept.

Uwolnijcie moją duszę

Błagała.

Zniszczcie moją kamienną powłokę, a gobelin poprowadzi was dalej

\- Jest i czarodziejka - szepnął wiedźmin.

\- Możemy jej zaufać? - zapytał Jaskier.

Gdzieś nad ich głowami rozległ się huk, brzmiący niczym daleki odgłos burzowych chmur. Lada chwila strażnik rzeźby mógł ich odnaleźć.

\- Zrób to.

Jeśli nie zaryzykują, nie ruszą do przodu. Nigdy nie odzyskają swoich ciał i wolności. Jaskier ściągnął z pleców miecz i zamachnął się na kamienną, tragiczną postać. Ciemna masa okrążyła ich i zatruła powietrze w płucach, gdy ostatkiem sił uderzył.

Przekonaj się, co czuję ja


End file.
